The Lord of the Rings
by Kianah
Summary: This is a cross over with LOTR and Tomb raider. The Ring has returned and wants to go back to Sauron. It's up to Lara to make sure it doesn't happen and she has help from three others. Please R&R!
1. The ring returns

**Hi everyone. I would like to say that I don't own any of these characters. Their not mine so don't sue me. Now please read and tell me what you think of it.**

**===**

****

****

Somewhere in South Africa

A loud explosion sounded, causing debris to fall down. A cloud of dust started to form and grew larger until the debris stopped falling. A female figure stepped through the dust and walked through the opening the explosion caused. Lady Lara Croft normally doesn't blow up tombs but in this case she had no choice. There was a thick wall between her and her destination, the only way to go through was with some C4 explosives.

A nice elderly man had come by Lara's house to ask her to go here. He said a powerful weapon was buried here. A weapon that must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. And there already were wrong men looking for it, so it was better to be in her hands.

Lara wiped the dust from her shirt and walked inside. Inside there only was more dust and debris, that's the risk of blowing things up. It was terribly hot inside. This because she was close to a volcano. Fortunately the volcano hadn't erupted for fifty years and it wasn't about to as well. She made her way through the debris, focusing her eyes for leads to the artifact. A short piece of a necklace caught her eye. Some rocks were removed from it and she pulled out the necklace. On the necklace was a ring. Or at least what's left of it. For a moment Lara studied it. Then she placed it in her backpack and decided to leave.

Fortunately Lara didn't run into any trouble on her way back to the hotel. As soon as she was inside she took a shower and made a phone call for some transportation to go home. From the moment she had made that phone call it took her five hours before she was back at Croft manor. Hillary and Bryce were already outside waiting for her arrival.

"Lara, welcome home. How was you're trip?"

"A little too easy."

Hillary held out his hand and waited for Lara to give him her bag. Always immediately after Lara return from her trips Hillary starts cleaning her gear and clothes. A habit of him that Lara had gotten used too.

"So you found the ring?"

Lara nodded and removed the necklace from her jacked pocket.

"Bloody hell…"

Remembering herself that the ring was completely wasted by time, she now looked upon a clean golden ring. Bryce and Hillary stood right behind her peering over her shoulders to have a glimpse of the ring.

"A ring that old and it's still shining?"

Lara looked over her shoulder to see Bryce staring at the ring with his mouth wide open.

"Bryce, when I found the ring it was wasted and dusty and now it is clean and it looks like it has never been worn before, very odd…"

Her eyes looked at it for a few more seconds and then she placed it back in her pocket.

"I'll be in my room if you need me Hilly."

Hillary nodded and followed Lara inside the house.

"Well don't mind me being here you guys, I'll be in my bloody trailer if you need me."

===

After a long shower Lara had dressed herself in a brown leather pants and a tank top. She put on her boots but didn't bother to tie them. She walked downstairs, her boots echoing in the hallway with every step she took. Downstairs Hillary was waiting, holding a sandwich in his right hand and a glass of juice in his left. A smile was aimed at the butler and although it was almost midnight Lara accepted the kind offer of the butler.

"Thank you Hilly."

"Well yes it's always important that a lady gets something to eat after one of her trips."

The two friends shared a smile and made way for the living room. However their path was disturbed when all of the sudden the light fell out. Lara swore behind her breath and placed the plate and glass on the floor. Hillary looked at her with a concerned look.

"This isn't an electrical malfunction, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, let's go to the garage, we need some weapons."

Quickly they started running for the garage. Just when they reached it a man popped out of nothing landing right in front of her. Lara and Hillary startled backwards. The man held out his gun and was ready to fire it. Unfortunately for him, he never got the chance for it as Lara's hand removed a knife from her boot and placed it in the man's stomach. Without a grimace she continued to her guns, dialed the security code and removed her Beretta's and two Uzi's. As always Hillary reached for his shotgun and a box of shelves.

"Be careful Hillary."

Just after Lara said this Hillary fired his shotgun inches from Lara's head. A thump told Lara her butler had saved her life. She nodded at him and inspected the dead man for leads. She found nothing but bullets, guns and knifes on this men. Then she spotted something on his left lower arm. She moved his shirt up and saw a tattoo of an eye circled by fire. Lara kept staring at it, almost unable to keep her eye of it. It was as if a force was pulling her closer.

_I see everything, I know everything…_

"Lara…" Hillary's voice brought her back to reality "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes I'm fine, let's go."

She got back on her feet and exited the garage, Hillary close by her.

===

Bryce was in his trailer, listening to his techno music and mumbling with the melody. It was one of his hobbies, mixing music and loading it in his bugs. A cold can of coke was resting next to his computer and a bug walked over his keyboard.

"Oh, hi there little one."

He lifted the bug from his keyboard and turned around to put it on the floor. Out of nowhere a hand connected with his throat, cutting of the air from his lungs. Bryce widened his eyes and looked upon a strange looking man. His face was tattooed with strange kind of marks and he had pointy ears. He was strong too strong for Bryce to fight. His right hand tried to pull away the hand from his throat while his left hand was looking for a hard object. He stopped when he found his keyboard, grabbed it and smashed it hard against the man's head. The man didn't even flinch and started choking Bryce even more.

As hard as he could he tried to break free, but it was no use. This…thing was much stronger and Bryce already had a blurry vision from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly he heard a loud scream and the air to his lungs came back. He opened his eyes and looked upon a young man with long blond hair. He wore a black leather pants and a cotton sleeveless shirt covered his body. The man was holding a sword in his hand, blood from the rare looking man was still dripping of it.

"Who are you? And what was that thing."

"I am a friend and that was a human orc, now where are you're friends they are in danger."

"Bugger Lara and Hillary, their inside the house."

"Let's go then."

===

"Hillary behind you."

A strange looking man appeared behind Hillary and Lara saw it coming. She shot one bullet right between his eyes but the man just got up again.

"Bloody hell, what is this creature."

Hillary and Lara both fired at it and after Lara's chamber was empty the man stayed down.

"What in heaven's name was that?"

The man had strange marks tattooed at his face and pointy ears. They didn't have much time to look at the man. Two more men approached. One normal man and one who looked exactly like the one they shot, only this one was much taller. Hillary fired at the human and followed him to the garage, while Lara had to face the strange looking man. She shot him until her chamber was empty again. This time it had no use, he just continued walking. From his back he removed a sword and with a loud screaming he attacked Lara. She was only just able to evade it but he soon attacked her again. Unable to evade this one Lara felt the blade peering though her body, right under her shoulder.

She couldn't stop a yelp from the pain leaving her mouth. He yanked the sword out of her body and Lara stumbled on the floor. The speed and strength he used on her was so painful. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. Lara looked back, pressing her hand on the blood seeping wound. Then the man lifted his sword ready to strike. But lifting is sword was the last thing he did in his life, the blade of another sword cut through his neck, leaving his body without a head.

Lara looked upon the face of a hansom looking man. His long blond hair was hanging over his shoulders and his beautiful blue eyes looking straight at hers. He kneeled down in front of her looking at her injury, the injury that was burning horrible and making Lara dizzy.

"Are you alright?" the man asked Lara.

"Who are you?" she asked while trying to sit up more comfortably.

"My name is Legolas and you are?"

His voice was kind and gentle, it made Lara believe she could trust this man. But she knew better then that. You can't just trust people because they saved you're life. However Lara thought it was best to do so, for now.

"Lara Croft, what were those creatures?"

"Lara!?"

Hillary had emerged from the garage and immediately walked over to Lara, Bryce was right behind him. He saw her injury and pushed Legolas aside to look at it. It was a nasty injury, blood was still dripping from it and it had already started to infect. Also a strange looking blue liquid was visible in her wound.

"My god what is this?"

He put his hand on it so it would stop bleeding.

"Ow, Hillary can you be careful please? I'm not dying or anything."

Legolas kneeled down again and looked at the blue liquid.

"You are poisoned."

Lara narrowed her eyes "excuse me?"

"The blue liquid is human orc poison, if it gets into you're heart you will become one of them."

Three sets of eyes were aimed at Legolas, worried eyes especially those of Lara.

"Can you bloody do something about it?"

Legolas nodded and removed a small bag from his pocked. In the bag was a red powder. He put a few of it on his hand and pressed it at Lara's injury.

"Ow, be careful. Bugger what is it with you men? Like to se a woman suffer maybe?"

Legolas smiled at Lara, looking for Lara's eyes and seeing she smiles back at him.

"You can bandage the wound now." Legolas said to Hillary.

"Yes please and while you're at it Hilly, I believe Legolas over here owns us an explanation."

A slight nod was aimed at Lara as he helped her to her feet. The couch felt much more comfortable. Hillary had gone to the kitchen for some bandages and returned in a matter of seconds. Lara leaned forward so that Hillary could clean the injury.

"So, who were these men…things…ow Hilly?"

An evil grimace was formed on his face. Lara answered with a jog from her good arm. She could hear a soft grump leaving his mouth and smiled back at him, immediately facing back to Legolas.

"Sorry about that, now what were those creatures?"

Again that attracting smile was aimed at Lara.

"Those creatures were human orcs. They are linked to the ring you found."

Her hand reached for her pocket, removing the ring from it and showing it to Legolas.

"Yes that one, the lord of the rings."

"I know what it's called. Once their was a ring to rule them all. A ring that only listened to his master, Sauron. But their was this little hobbit that had the courage to destroy the ring before evil would control middle earth. He had help of an elf, a dwarf, two humans, a sorcerer and three more hobbits. After a long journey he was able to destroy it, just before it destroyed him."

A raised eyebrow from Legolas showed Lara he was surprised by her knowledge about the ring.

"But the ring is reincarnating and wants to go back to his master and that's why these men and human orcs were here."

"Eh Lara…" Bryce scratched the back of his head "What is this guy brambling about?"

"Bryce it's just another saving the world from destruction thing." Lara said and rolled her eyes back to Legolas. "So what do we have to do to destroy it?"

"You've been to the Cradle of life once?"

"Yes." Lara replied a little confused.

"The ring must be taken their and destroyed in Pandora's black acid."

This was the part where Lara started to doubt of Legolas his intensions. How was it possible he knew so much about the ring and about Lara. From the outside he looks handsome and young but from the inside he's was much older and wiser.

"So let's say you're right, how is it possible you know all these things?"

Legolas turned around and started thinking. He knew Lara had seen a lot of unnatural things but would she believe him if he tells her the truth? He knew there was only one way to find out. He turned around again and pulled his hair backwards, showing his ears, the ears of an elf.

"Holy chit, you're one of them."

Bryce couldn't shut his big mouth and received a jog from Hillary.

"Bryce…"

"Sorry about that."

But Lara had totally different thoughts about him. She pulled herself up and took a few paces closer to Legolas. Her hand reached for his ear and she touched it. Legolas allowed her to do so. He even was kind of flattered by the soft and gentle touch of Lara's hand.

"You're an elf…"

Legolas nodded and moved away her hand.

"A what? Lara elves don't exist, right Hillary."

Again Bryce received a jog from the butler.

"I think it's time for us to leave, Lady Croft shall I start packing you're bag?"

Her brown eyes still focused on Legolas, letting Hillary know to pack with a nod.

"Good, come on Bryce."

Bryce had no choice but to follow the butler. Hillary had grabbed his arm and dragged him along. It caused Legolas to smile, a smile Lara had seen a lot today.

"You were that elf with the hobbit."

"Yes, together with the sorcerer and the King I have returned to earth to protect the ring from evil and to make sure it will be destroyed."

Finally it started to make sense to Lara.

"That old man who asked me to retrieve the ring was the sorcerer, am I right?"

"Yes, Gandalf is his name and we are going to him now, the serum I placed on you're wound is only slowing down the poison, he can heal the wound and stop the poison."

As kind as Lara can be, she can also be rather rude. Without any further words she turned her back to Legolas and walked upstairs leaving Legolas alone in the room. Fortunately Lara returned quickly carrying a rucksack and a gun belt.

"I'm afraid bullets won't do much good on human orcs."

"Legolas, there is one thing you should know about me. I never go on an adventure without my guns. So you just use you're sword, I'll use my guns."

At the same moment Hillary entered with a few chambers for Lara's guns. Legolas looked at him and sort of asked what it would take to convince Lara about this. Hillary just waved him off.

"Oh please Mr Legolas forget about that. It is impossible to talk some sense inside that woman's head. I stopped trying many years ago."

Lara eyed her butler and replied without words but with the removal of the safety from her guns, causing Hillary to swallow deeply and kindly smiled at her. After Lara had said goodbye to her two friends she and Legolas exited Croft manor, making way to Gandalf so he could heal her wound.

**So what do you think? Should I continue writing another chapter? Or should is stop because it really sucks? Please review and if you like it I will start writing the next chapter!! **


	2. Warmth in two different ways

**Hiya****! First of all I'd like to thank you for reviewing**

**Bluekrystal1 ****à I looked for TR/LOTR fictions too but when I could only find a few I decided to write one myself. I will promise to keep writing until the very end.**

**Greenleaf's Gal ****à OMG stands for oh my god right, anyway I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review.**

**Sean Malloy-1 ****à Well here's more only I don't have much time tow write so there will be some times between the updates.**

**IssaL****à Another chapter is ahead and I'm updating as soon as I can, have faith :)**

**Like I already told Sean Malloy I am very busy at the time so I have little time to write but every little bit of time I have will be spend with words written for this story. Now please read the next chapter.**

_Just outside London. _****

They've been driving for two hours now. For Lara it felt like two days. she had started to get sick. The antidote Legolas had given her stopped working. Sweat was dripping of her forehead, her eyes felt like they were on fire, which was making it hard for her to keep them open. Breathing hurt because of the lack of oxygen. Fear had taken over, fear of becoming one of those horrible creatures, but she had faith in Legolas and only just hoped he would bring her to Gandalf in time.****

"Legolas…"****

Legolas turned his head and saw Lara's condition was getting worse by the minute. She has to be strong for a few more minutes and though he only knew Lara for a few hours he knew she had the strength for it.****

"Please, you must hold on, I promise it won't take long."****

It was a good thing Legolas keeps his promises. Darkness was slowly taking over and covering her eyes but when she felt the car stopping another burst of energy pushed the darkness aside. The door opened and she felt a warm hand connecting to her forehead, for a moment she opened her eyes to see the warm hand belonged to Legolas. She saw he said something to her but Lara was too busy fighting the darkness and was unable to hear the words falling from the elf's mouth.. She didn't even notice Legolas lifting her up and walking her inside a small cottage a few kilometers from London. The last thing she saw was Gandalf, from that moment on she was unable to fight of the darkness, there was no more energy left for it and she could do nothing but allowing the dark covering her eyes and cutting her of from the world.****

===****

When she woke up again Lara looked upon the same face she saw before she lost consciousness. A large smile peered through his beard, wrinkles on his forehead frowning at her. Carefully Lara tried to smile back forgetting the pain under her shoulder, which turned the smile in a grimace of pain. ****

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"****

"Smashing."****

Gandalf laughed and helped Lara on her feet. They weren't alone in the room. Legolas was here too and another man stood next to Legolas. He had half long brown hair and an unshaven beard covered his chin. ****

"You must be Aragon."****

"Correct Lady Croft."****

"Please, Lara will do fine, I always feel old when people call me a lady."****

Aragon laughed "Well then Lara, it's a good thing you found the ring."****

Immediately Lara reached for her pocket, feeling the ring was still there. ****

"So you three are here to make sure the ring will be destroyed for once and forever?"****

"You could see it that way yes."Gandalf replied while he placed a pipe in his mouth.****

"But why ask me, can't the little fellow do it again?"****

Aragon jumped up, almost looking insulted with the words Lara said.****

"Frodo deserves to spend the rest of his life in peace. What he has been trough is nothing compared with you're adventures."****

"Bloody hell, watch the temper chap, I didn't mean to offend you, I'll I wanted to know was why from all the humans on earth, you've picked me."****

Immediately Aragon stepped back, almost ashamed of his actions he nodded to show his regret and answered Lara's question.****

"We picked you because you're one of the few people who have been in the Cradle of life. You know the way to it and you are a true fighter."****

"Well that's encouraging, when do we leave."****

Immediately all three men started laughing. Off course Lara had no idea why they did this. She saw Gandalf walking to the window and opened the curtain. It was dark outside, while it was two in the afternoon and the sun should be shining brightly. Lara's mouth fell wide open. She had never seen anything like this before.****

"Bugger…what…?"****

"Sauron's spy's are outside…looking for you."****

Gandalf closed the curtains and walked over to Lara, gesturing her to pull out the ring.****

"You must never put the ring on, if you do Sauron will see you and warns his spy's about you're location." ****

"Then how are we getting to Africa?"****

"We travel underground."****

Lara turned around at the words of the elf and saw him kneeling down, opening an hatch leading downwards. She had to admit that these three men had arranged a good plan. But were they really going to travel to Africa all the way through a tunnel? It would take too long, too long for the sake of the world as well. ****

"From here we walk to a train station near the coast, then we take the train heading for France through the Channel Tunnel and from there on we have to find a way to get to Africa."****

"The Channel Tunnel? You've got to be joking."****

"No, there is no other way and it's the fastest, with the train we will be in France soon."****

Lara eyed the elf. He knew so many, while Gandalf and Aragon knew only a little, or at least they were letting Lara believe they did.****

"How do you know al these things, for someone from Middle Earth you now very much about earth these days."****

"Fifteen years ago we caught the news of the ring growing back to his new form. I returned to the earth to investigate. I learned how it can be destroyed after ten years and in those years I learned a lot about you're technology."****

Legolas walked over to a table and opened a small diary that was resting on it. A short glance at it told Lara it were all notes made by Legolas. The diary had at least a hundred pages. He turned a few pages and then moved his finger to a picture of Pandora's box.****

"Once I found out how the ring could be destroyed I had to start looking for the Cradle of life. I read in you're books that Pandora's box was hidden inside it but no one knew where that was."****

He closed the diary and placed it in the bag that was resting on his shoulder.****

"So when I found out you had been there to destroy Pandora's box I immediately warned Gandalf and Aragon and asked them to assist me. We didn't knew exactly where the ring was so that was the second reason why we asked you and at the same time a test to see if we could trust you."****

"Well…can you trust me?" ****

Legolas smiled and nodded at her to get ready for leaving while he walked down the ladder. Lara grabbed her guns and followed Legolas downwards to the underground tunnel. Aragon and Gandalf were close behind her. It was a long way to the train station. They had been walking for hours and there weren't much conversations during the walk. Finally they took some rest. It must have been at least half a day since they left the cottage. She took fully chance of break and leaned down against the cold rocks. She closed her eyes for a few moments and opened them when she sensed someone sitting down next to her. Immediately her eyes met those of Legolas.****

"How is you're arm?"****

A good thing he asked, Lara had completely forgotten about the injury. She moved her hand over it and only felt pain when she pressed on it. What ever Gandalf had done, it sure made the wound heal quicker then normal.****

"I guess it's doing fine, it only hurts when I press on it. Gandalf did a good job, much better then my butler.

The charming smile of the elf was clearly visible again.

"Sounds like you get injured a lot."

"You don't know the half of it, but most were bullet wounds."

"What's the worst injury you ever had?"

"The dead of my mother and father, a deep wound that will never heal."

"I'm sorry. How did they die?"

A cold shiver went down her spine when Lara thought back at the day her father was reported missing. She refused to believe it, it just couldn't be. She was so young and was forced to life without a father and a mother. It was a good thing Hillary had helped her through that difficult period, or else Lara might have been dead too.

"My mother was sick, my father was murdered. They both died before I reached the age of twelve. What about you?"

"Me? I don't know, it has been a long time since I last saw them but they had died long before the war with Sauron. Aragon and Gandalf are the only family I have left now and I think you are having a good time with you're butler and Byce."

Lara chuckled when he said that "It's Bryce."

"Bryce, really a weird name."

"That's because he is weird."

The two started laughing, their heads coming closer. The warmth of his body covered hers and she closed her eyes. Lara could feel the touch of his lips, it felt so comfortable and trusting, it made her heart feel warm. The overwhelming feeling was disturbed when suddenly the ground started shaking. Immediately Legolas was back on his feet, running a few paces forward to see what was causing it. Aragon was next to him in a flash. They looked at each other and both knew what was coming.

"Human orcs." Legolas turned back to Lara and held out on of his swords. "Those guns really are useless now Lara, you must use a sword and aim for their heads."

For a moment Lara hesitated, then she took the sword and held it firmly in her hand. It wasn't the first time she used one, only she has a much better aim with her guns. But she knew they were useless against those human orcs.

"Gandalf how did they find us?"

"I don't know Aragon, Sauron has spy's everywhere, just be ready god knows how many there are."

The strider nodded at Gandalf and removed his sword from his holster. The trembling started to get worse. Lara could already hear the screaming of the orcs. She knew she was up too the biggest fight of her life. There are only four of them and from the sounds those orcs are making she would say there are at least a hundred. But what ever would happen, Lara will never give up, she never thought of it in her entire life. She had fought herself through the death of her father and mother and she will definitely fight herself though this.

=====

**Well here you go, another chapter, please review and I'll make sure to update as soon** **as I can!**


	3. Nightmares and dreams

**Sean Malloy-1, Don't worry about the good guys, they won't die...yet...or not at all...haha just kidding. Glad you still like it!**

**piratedragon, Legolas and Lara together, yes well indeed there is some tension between them but who knows!! Thnx for the review!**

**Mystique1515, Oh don't worry I will continue writing this, untill the bitter end!**

**Hope you didn't had to wait to long for this chapter, I really am trying to update as soon as I can, now enjoy the next chappie!**

**===**

With Aragon on her left side and Legolas on her right Lara waited for the storm of orcs that was coming closer. For a moment Lara glanced over her shoulder and saw Gandalf standing with his back towards her. He was watching their backs, apparently expecting orcs from behind them as well. She looked back, suddenly startled of what she saw in front of her. An entire swarm of orcs was in sight. Shivers went down her spine, there were so many and only four of them. Quickly Lara shakes of her thoughts and gained all her courage as the first orc came right at her.

She could smell his terrible breath as he let out a warrior's shout, his sword moved up ready to strike. But Lara was one step ahead of him and smashed her sword through his neck leaving him headless. Another one followed, she saw him coming from the corner of her eye. She ducked to prevent the sword from cutting of her head and tackled him at the same time. The orc fell down and immediately Lara pressed the blade right in its heart, well if these things have one that is. Suddenly something hard connected with her back causing Lara to fall down, her hands and knees grudging into the rocky surface to catch her fall, she turned her head to see the orc already had his sword ready to strike. It stopped an inch from her face and the orc dropped down almost falling on top of Lara. She looked up and saw Gandalf standing in front of her. They nodded at each other for a bright moment, knowing there was not enough time to say thanks, that would have to come after the ambush.

The swarm of orcs didn't seem to slink. It seemed that for every orc they killed three more showed up. They were outnumbered and all they were doing was postponing their dead. Any impossible idea of escaping from the orcs was welcome. Only no one had time to think, they were too busy fighting. But something had to change in their advantage and it looked like it was Gandalf who took the risk of trying.

"Legolas!" Gandalf said while he slaughtered another orc and waited till his eyes met those of Legolas. "I'm calling the light of the elves."

Legolas knew the intensions of the white wizard. It was a great risk he was taking that might be fatal for Gandalf. But Legolas knew just as well that it was the only way to a possible escape. He turned to Aragon and noticed he had already heard Gandalf's plans. Gandalf had already started with the spell and it was up to Legolas and Aragon to prevent the orcs from attacking the wizard. Only Lara had to be warned of the forth coming actions, she was still fighting as hard as she could and had no idea what was happening behind her.

"Lara! Close you're eyes and ears, now!"

What was Legolas mumbling about? She turned around and saw Gandalf preparing a spell. He was saying words in a language she didn't understand. What she did understand was that what Gandalf was about to do was dangerous. Fortunately for her when a burst of light came from the staff Lara dropped herself on the ground closing her eyes and covering her ears, just so that an orc who attacked her from behind missed her and couldn't evade Gandalf's attack and neither could the other orcs.

Even though she had her hands covering her ears Lara could still hear a terrible sound. It hurt like hell and she tried to press her hands harder against her ears. It didn't help and soon she lost connection with reality and fell into darkness.

_Lara…Lara…I see everything…I hear everything…I know everything… _

_Bring me my ring Lara…there is nowhere to hide… _

_An eye circled by flames came closer, with every inch it came closer it felt like her heart was bouncing from her chest. She wanted to move away from it but her eyes could not turn away and seemed to be glued to the eye. _

_Yes Lara…come to me…come to the dark lord and serve him forever… _

_A laughing sound echoed through her ears, followed by words she could not understand. But those words pulled her closer to the eye. She could already feel the warmt of the flames. _

_I see...everything...I see you... _

A yelp left her mouth as lara was brought back to reality and found herself leaning in Aragon's arms. Her body was covered with sweat and she could feel her heart bumping against her chest. __

"It's alright lara, it's over...are you alright?" __

The beautiful blue eyes of the strider landed straight at her brown eyes. She checked her surroundings and saw they were at the end of the tunnel. She and Aragon were alone, there was no sign of Gandalf and Legolas.

"What happened?" she asked while she pulled herself free from Aragon's arms and stood back on her feet.

"Gandalf had called the light of the elves, very dangerous and the elves themself have forbidden it, however Gandalf had no choice but to use it."

"Speaking of the man, where is he and where is Legolas."

"They are outside, ordering tickets for the train."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours. I woke you up when Sauron's eye found you."

"I'm glad you did, he was giving me some nasty nightmares."

"I can asure you that wasn't a nightmare."

"I'd rather you didn't say that."

Aragon laughed at her, giving Lara some time to look at him. He was good looking, except for that sloppy beard. Lara hates it when men don't shave. She looked further down and noticed a silver necklace around his neck. It was beautiful and must have a special value for him.

"Nice necklace."

Aragon looked down and moved his hand over the necklace. He placed it in his palm and pressed the necklace firmly in a fist.

"A gift from Arwen, my wife."

"Arwen? I remember reading about her, sacrificing her immortal live for you, now that's what I call true love, the person I thought I loved is completely different."

"Love can be a tough road to travel Lara."

"I've traveled the road more then once Aragon and it still has the same bumps and holes."

Their conversation war disturbed when Gandalf and Legolas walked back into the tunnel. Legolas was carrying the train tickets.

"The train leaves in an hour, we can rest till that time."

A broad smile pushed itself a way through the beard of the sorcerer as he looked for some support from the tunnel wall. Gandalf had lost a lot of strength from the attack he used on the orcs and could use the rest to regain his strength.

"We have to hurry once we're in France Gandalf." Aragon said as he joined the tired sorcerer. "The visions have already started to bother Lara."

The worried eyes of the three men almost peered through Lara's head. It seemed that they were more bothered with Lara's visions then Lara herself.

"You can stop worrying about me, my butler already does that enough times, I'll be fine."

She took a few paces forward to catch some of the fresh air that was blowing softly inside the tunnel. The sun was shining brightly, proving it was a beautiful summer day. A complete difference with what she's seen yesterday.

"You've got quite a temper my dear." Gandalf had left his spot from the wall and joined Lara to catch some fresh air as well. "It's never wrong to stop worrying about you're self and care for another."

Again he placed a pipe in his mouth. The smoke flew from his mouth and the pipe as Lara watched him inhaling a few times.

"It's not my temper, I just don't like it when people worry about me that way. Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"So was Frodo, he wished the ring never came to him and still he fought his way through the darkness. He was only a little Hobbit, who never had to deal with such heavy bourdons. You on the other hand are a strong woman. I'm sure that you had your own bourdons to carry in the past."

Lara eyed Gandalf, not quit sure what to think of his words and what he expects from her. "You must have had a wonderful bound with him, I can only hope we will go along just the same. Only with my temper I can't help thinking that will ever happen." She looked back and heard Gandalf laughing.

"Oh I like you already Lara, you're a strong sarcastic woman who loves to ball her fists against the smallest of evil. Only that is already enough for me to care for a person, even if the person can be a bit grumpy sometimes."

Gandalf's way of speaking caused Lara to laugh. Gandalf was a nice man and so were Legolas and Aragon. Three men who would give their lives to protect her, true friends and they only know each other for two or three days.

===

Paris, France

The Parisian summer sun had started to set down and make place for the full moon. Mid city was getting busier by the minute. It was Saturday night and that means that the younger ones in Paris go out to the many bars and discos spread through the entire centre of Paris. However on the north side of the town there's a slum that the French call l'oeil foncé. No normal inhabitant wants to come there, no matter when its day or night. But it seemed that one man didn't care about the rumors spreading around about this place. In his tight tuxido he walked through the streets as if he owned them. A chique hat covered half of his sight, even so he knew exactly where he was going and could have walked this path with his eyes closed. Every seemingly person he passed watched him close, he paid no attention to them and continued walking to his destination.

The ticking sounds of his shoes stopped when he a sign with the word banque was in his sight. By the looks of the sign the bank hasn't been used for at least twenty years. Even so the man opened the door and walked inside. Inside it was abvious this had once been a bank. There were old safes but most had fallen apart and there were some counters that hadn't collapsed yet. The man looks up and hears the yelling of men and woman from the other side of the hall he was in. The yelling sounded like they were watching a tight soccer game or boxing contest. The man shrugged and removed his hat. He walked through the end of the hall and saw what caused these men and woman to yell this loud.

A human orc and a human were fighting, probably a bet. They both had cuts on their face and stomach. The croud around them mixed by humans and human orcs cheered and yelled with every punch there was given, waving around with their hands trying to imitate the moves the two fighters were making. Again the man shrugged but immediately made an end to the fight.

"Enough!"

The Australien accent sounded hard enough, a complete silence followed and the two fighters stopped immediately. All eyes were focused on the man now standing between the croud. The man looked angry, almost disapointed with their actions.

"What is the meaning of this, the woman escaped remember, that means we have to start looking for her again and now I come here to find out you are wasting my bloody time."

The man's eyes turned into a black burning collour, immediately the entire croud stumbled backwards afraid of what actions the man would make, fortunately for them this time nothing happened. He just backed away to exit the old bank and go back to his house. One of the men had the courage to move again and followed the Australien to the exit.

"Russel please wait"

The man turned around and looked upon an Afro Amarican, a tall and very muscled one. His voice was deep,sounding almost the same as the sound a robot would make if it talked.

"Speak Lucien before you start wasting my time."

"The rumor goes that the woman is heading to Paris, let me gather a small but good team and search the town."

Russel's dark eyes looked at those of Lucien. He saw courage but also fear. The fear was not a fear of failing, but Lucien the strongest after him feared Russel just as any other person. It was a good feeling for Russel, good to know that even Lucien fears him.

"Aproved."

Russel turned away once more and opened the heavy door to exit the bank. Once the door was closed Lucien finally managed to breath again. He already knew who to pick for the operation. It was important to do this right and capture the woman, Lucien didn't want to fail Russel. He had been disapointed once and Russel will find a second faillure unacceptable. That means heads will roll if the woman will escape once more, probably his.

=====

**_ l'oeil foncé – the dark eye_**

**Do you still like it? Do I have to adjust a few things? Please tell me what you think of the story so far!! **

**The next chapter will have a familair face, from a movie, I'll give you a hint, he hunts evil and anything not human!**


	4. The smile of an angel

**Hi trustful readers. I know, I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I apologize for that. I had a few problems with my broadband so I haven't been online that much. But here I am again with the next chapter. I hope you like, myself I think it's not that good as the other ones but I promise to do my best with the next chapter.**

**Bluekrystal1, You actually put me at a wonderful idea with Kurtis being added to the story, so if I were you I'd started reading and thnx for the review.**

**Mystique1515, Hey Legolas and Lara is a definite yes but Legolas might get a little competition! Thnx for the review.**

**Now on with the story**

**===**

Lara's head rested against the window, she was looking outside but why she did that was something even she didn't know. The train was moving through the tunnel, unless for the flashing images of the tunnel there was nothing more to see. She sighed and moved away from the window, her view fell on her three companions sleeping. It was a funny sight and she laughed at them. Lara knew she had to get some rest as well but she refused to close her eyes. Every time she does Sauron's eye burns inside of her veins. She knew that was exactly what Sauron wanted, making her tired and weaker so it would only be a matter of time before the ring rips her apart. Bad news for Sauron, Lara just won't give up and surrender, she never knew how to give up, forgotten about it for years and actually had never thought of it in her years of tomb raiding.

But what was she going to do to stay awake? A good cup of coffee would do her good. She glanced at the three sleeping man shortly and then walked out of the cabin. When she entered the hallway she remembered she had to go left to get to the restaurant.  There weren't many people around, most were probably sleeping because it already was late in the evening. But just as these thought entered her mind a man shows up at the other side of the hall. The hall was small but he didn't bother to step aside when they crossed each other. He let his shoulder bump against her purposely. Lara shortly connected with the wall but ignored the man and continued walking. She didn't notice the man turning around, or at least that's what she made him believe. He removed a knife from his boot and softly followed her. Lara just continued walking. Then a man appeared in front of her and when she saw the object he was holding she put herself to a stop.

He held a knife and by the looks on his face the knife is meant to end up in her body. Lara just raised an eyebrow, she was not impressed by this man. The man laughed at her and then attacked her. Just when he was ready to strike one of the cabin doors flew open. The door missed Lara for only an inch but her attacker couldn't evade it and the door landed hard against his face. From the cabin another man appeared in front of her. Lara was given no time to find out whether he was on her side or on theirs. Someone had grabbed her from behind and pressed a knife against her throat. It probably was the man who had bumped into her seconds earlier and Lara broke free from him immediately. She let the back of her head connect hard with the man's nose.

The man screamed out in pain and was forced to let go of her. In a quick move she turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick at his face. The man span around and when he connected with the floor there was no movement left in him. Lara turned around to see the man who had helped her knocked out his opponent. She could finally get a good look at him. He wore a cowboy hat and a long coat that landed on his heels. His hair was brown,  half long and an unshaven beard covered his chin. _Another one who hates to shave_ she thought.

"Quick get in." the man said while he gestured at the cabin he just came from.

"Just because you helped me doesn't mean that I trust you."

Footsteps sounded from behind them, more men were coming.

"You don't have to trust me honey, you can stay there to wait for the bad guys to arrive and get killed after all."

Again he moved his hand to the cabin waiting for Lara to react on it.

"Alright, but we must take these chumps with us."

"No they go in here."

The man opened another cabin and grabbed one of the man. Lara grabbed the other one and together they dragged the two thugs inside the cabin. Then the man closed the door.

"Now let's go inside before we get spotted."

This time Lara  didn't hesitate and entered the cabin. The man entered after her and immediately closed the door. Together they stayed silent and waited for the footsteps to leave. Once she was sure they were gone, Lara grabbed the man by his throat. She pushed him against the wall and saw he was surprised by her action, surprised but not worried, as the matter of fact he started laughing at her.

"Who are you?" Lara asked while she pressed her fingers deeper into his skin.

"My name is Van Helsing." He said in a combination of laughing and searching for breath.

Lara frowned and almost laughed at him "Van Helsing? And I'm the queen of England." She said. "Van Helsing only lives in rumors and legends from about two hundred years ago."

For a second her grip on his throat loosened, Van Helsing reacted on it immediately and pushed Lara away. Lara landed hard against the other side of the cabin and now Van Helsing got hold of her throat. He looked over her body and again showed a smile.

"Well you're looks are much better then those of the real queen."

Lara let her eyes fall on Van Helsing and showed him she does not appreciate this.

"Just call me Van Helsing honey, it doesn't matter whether it's my name or not."

He let go of her and immediately received Lara's fist on his left cheek.

"And you just call me Lara, my left fist doesn't react well on the word honey."

Van Helsing shrugged while he rubbed his cheek. "Great, now that we finally know each other, you might want to tell me what made you think to leave you're cabin, Sauron's spy's are all over the train."

"I think I can decide for myself where I'm going, I do not need someone like you to help me making these decisions. There are already three men keeping their eye on me."

Van Helsing shrugged "Really? Then why are they sleeping?"

Lara froze, how on earth could he know that, but then the cabin door opened. In a quick light reflex Van Helsing pulled out his gun and aimed it at the person who walked in. Lara already had recognized him, it was Legolas.

"It might seem like we are asleep, but you must not believe everything you see my friend."

Legolas moved his hand to the gun and pushed it down.

"It's about time you showed up Legolas."

Lara was confused, these two men know each other?

"Legolas why is this man thinking he can order me around like he is my husband or something?"

Legolas laughed at the tomb raider's words "Van Helsing has faced many dangers in his long life. I've asked him to help us during the journey to Africa, but don't worry he will only operate from the background, we only meet when it's necessary."

So he really is Van Helsing, Lara would have imagined him quite different, especially not that rude. However it's wonderful to see a legend like him still being alive, but she will not show him that credit and will only keeps it to herself, he doesn't deserve it…yet.

"I can life with that," she said "and I presume he was just leaving? Right Mr Van Helsing?" Lara aimed her eyes at Van Helsing, showing him a clue he could not ignore.

"Alright you win…Lara…" his eyes trailed of to Legolas "we meet at the next point, just as we agreed."

Legolas nodded and watched him leave, then he looked back at Lara and saw she had sit down. He did the same and took place next to Lara.

"I take it you don't like him very much?"

Legolas received a raised eyebrow

"Oh don't worry about that, it's just his personality, it conflicts with mine."

It doesn't take Lara much effort to cause Legolas to laugh. He has a beautiful smile that's hard to ignore.

"So how are you feeling Lara?"

"Except for the lack of sleep I'm more then fine."

Her eyes indeed looked tired. Legolas knew why she didn't want to sleep and couldn't blame her. He had seen Frodo suffer under the burden of the ring and he must say that Lara was holding on very good. He reached for his pocked and removed a small bottle with blue liquid inside of it.

"Here, drink this."

Lara accepted it and looked closely at the bottle. "What's in it?" she asked and smelled at it. The smell was strong and bitter, immediately she pulled her head away from the bottle. "It smells terrible."

Again Legolas laughed, probably because of the funny face Lara made when she smelled at the bottle. "It's for you're lack of sleep, it tastes quite bad but it really helps."

Well she could use some rest and if this is a way to make the sleep disappear she would take her chances. The bottle was placed on her lips and in a quick move she moved her head back and allowed the liquid to enter her throat. With a disgusted impression on her face she swallowed the last drip and Legolas laughed at her, again. It was almost getting annoying but on the other side it was funny and Lara thought he looked rather cute with a smile on his face.

"What is that makes you laugh all the time Legolas?"

Legolas moved his head closer to Lara "You." He said and pressed his lips on those of Lara. She accepted it and what followed was a passionate kiss. The lips of the elf almost took her breath away, so soft and warm. Every time she's with Legolas she feels comfortable but this really is overwhelming. He has the strangest effect on her and she didn't mind it at all. Lara wished she could be in this trance for ever. It made all her worries disappear, there was nothing but warmth inside her body, warmth given by Legolas as he pulls her closer to his body and put another burst of passion into the kiss.

After what seemed forever the warmth slowly disappeared when Legolas had stopped kissing and moved back slightly. Now it was only five centimeters that was between their faces, they both smiled.

"Thank you." Lara whispered and added a small kiss on his forehead to it.

"For what?" Legolas asked.

"For this moment."

She pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Legolas had given some peace inside her which allowed her to get some sleep without being disturbed by Sauron.

===

"Lara, wake up we are in France."

Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Legolas leaning over her. He smiled back and helped Lara on her feet. Her body was stiff from the uncomfortable position she had slept in, however it was soon gone when she stretched her muscles and bones a couple of times.

"Now that you're awake we can go and look for Gandalf and Aragon. so that we can go to Paris as quickly as possible."

Lara nodded and followed Legolas outside the cabin. Instead of going to the exit that was ten meters from their right, they turned left back to the cabin Gandalf and Aragon should be in. They hurried their way through the crowd and were surprised to see the cabin was empty.

"Bugger, where are they."

Legolas and Lara looked at each other in confusion. If Gandalf and Aragon weren't in here, they must be looking for Legolas and Lara .

"I think it's best to get out of the train, maybe they are outside."

Lara agreed with Legolas and followed him to the exit of the train. Outside the large crowd of people shrinking. They all had their bags and cases so there was no more purpose for them to hang around the train station. The couple looked around for their friends but they were nowhere to be seen. Lara felt something grabbing her shoulder, she turned around and looked in the eyes of Aragon.

"Where have you two been?"

"Hiding in another cabin." Lara answered. Aragon raised his eyebrow at those words, it was a questionable eyebrow.

"Not now Aragon, where is Gandalf?"

"Outside waiting for us, let's go."

Their footsteps echoed through the hallway. They were the last ones to exit the train station so every little sound that's produced echoes through the hall. Outside Gandalf was indeed waiting for them. He already had lit his pipe again. There were only few moments when he doesn't smoke.

"Ah there are our little love birds."

Legolas and Lara looked at the sorcerer, how could he know what happened in the train, or maybe it was the look on their faces that betrayed them. Gandalf only laughed at them.

"Come, we must go to Paris."

Legolas and Aragon followed Gandalf but Lara stayed where she was.

"How are we planning to go there? It's at least five hours driving."

The three men laughed at her. Aragon then pointed at a car standing a few meters away from them. He received a raised eyebrow from the tomb raider.

"Wonderful, I'll drive."

The three men immediately shake their heads and Aragon handed the keys to Legolas.

"I think we'll be much saver as Legolas drives." Aragon said.

Lara knew why they did this, they probably know about her driving skills and she has to admit that sometimes she goes to fast.

"Fine whatever, a bloody horde of orcs doesn't scare you and my driving skills do, men…"

She desperately threw her hands in the air and walked to the passenger side. The other men entered the car as well. Legolas started the car and drove in the direction of Paris.

===

Kurtis Trent was sitting behind a table looking at a half full glass of beer. He's been in this position for half an hour already. Kurtis was bored, after Eckhardt was killed nothing had happened. It had taken a lot of time before the wound had healed. He had expected to see Lara again but after she killed Eckhardt she just left, he still didn't know why she'd done this. Reality shot back when someone started talking to him.

"Monsieur Trent, the glass won't get empty if you keep staring at it."

Kurtis looked up and his eyes landed straight at those of the bartender. His mustache was so big that it was hard to see the broad smile on his face, a typical Frenchman Kurtis had thought.

"I'm not planning on drinking it garcon." Kurtis said as he handed the glass at the bartender so he could take it away. The glass almost fell on the floor when Kurtis lost his attention to some arguing men. These men had been here the last few days. Kurtis had noticed them asking questions at the people that was working here. Strange men, especially the tall Afro American.

"Hey garcon, what do these men want from you. They just keep asking questions."

Again the bartender tried to pull out a smile but that terrible mustache was absolutely pushing it aside.

"They keep asking questions about a woman. _Monsieur we are looking for a woman, she has brown hair probably tied in a braid, 180 centimeters tall and very beautiful_. And I keep telling these men there are women like her coming in this place every day. So ever since they keep showing up, I don't mind as long as they pay their drinks and keep peace." 

Kurtis narrowed his eyes "A French woman?" he asked.

"No they said she's English."

As some sort of idiot Kurtis jumped from his seat. In a hurry he looked for his wallet and paid for his drink. The staring eyes of the bartender burned in his back but he paid no further attention to the man. If this woman they were looking for was who he thought she was then Kurtis might be able to help her.

"It must be Lara, it must be." He said to himself while he jumped on his bike and drove away. But how was he going to find her. Paris is not what you call a small city.

"What trouble have you gotten you're self into this time Lara."

His thoughts trailed off to the day in the Louvre. There she was with the painting in her backpack. He had enjoyed the moment when he had the better of her.  She was so beautiful but the painting was more important and back then he couldn't trust her yet. Now it's different, she had killed Eckhardt enough reason to trust her he would say. He had to find her, though he did not know where to look. It will be his instincts that will help him.

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll promise to do my best and update as soon as possible. At the mean time please keep reviewing!!**


	5. Inside of Paris

**Hiya I'm back and I'm sorry it took so long.**

******_RenegadeRanger_****: Hey thanks for the review, glad you liked it and here is another chapter and i'm sorry if you had to wait this long.**

**_Mystique1515_****: Maybe I can help you with you're dilemma, it's definitely not going to be ****Van Helsing**** but I won't say anymore that will spoil everything. Thanks again for the review.**

**_Bluekrystal1_****: Yes Kurtis at last, let's just hope for Lara's sake that Alex isn't going to get involved too, in that way it's not the ring that's driving her crazy but three men LOL. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Now enjoy the next chappie!!**

**===**

After Legolas had driven the car into Paris it took two more minutes to drive the car on the parking lot of an old train station. It was clearly visible that the station hasn't been used for decades. The rusty train rails and different train parts spread over the area were prove enough.

Lara had found herself a place inside an old cabin and was thinking back at her last visit here in Paris. Her mentor was murdered and she had to prove her innocence. Together with Kurtis she had proved herself not guilty. Kurtis, Kurtis Trent after Lara left him with Boaz she'd never seen him again. He was such a nice guy but she can't help thinking he died fighting Boaz.

"Catching up with an old flame?"

Lara's drifted thoughts turned back when she heard Gandalf's voice. He stood in the opening of the cabin, his arms resting against the door posts and a pipe placed in his mouth.

"Why do I have the feeling you're always reading my mind?"

"Ah so I am right, did he die?"

Lara frowned at the sorcerer "do you always need to know everything?" she said and folded her arms to wait for Gandalf's answer.

"No but I do like to know what's on a person's mind when I see she's concerned about something, or in this case someone."

How does Gandalf always finds an answer on everything.

"His name is Kurtis, Kurtis Trent. The last time I was in Paris I was wanted for a murder I didn't commit. At first I was on my own to prove it but later on I received help from him."

Curiously Gandalf listened to Lara's story, when Lara shortly paused he looked at her and blew another palm of smoke from his mouth.

"What happened next, was he murdered too?"

A deep sigh left Lara's mouth as she forced Gandalf to step aside so that she could exit the cabin.

"I don't know, at a certain point we split up, I went after the bad guy while he fought one of his pawns. From that moment on I've never seen him again."

She was on her way to Legolas and Aragorn when suddenly Gandalf's staff blocked her path."

Wait here something's wrong."

Lara watched Gandalf walking by her and saw Aragorn and Legolas noticed something strange as well. Maybe they were right, it was getting really quiet around the old train station. Just then an explosion showed itself right in front of Legolas and Aragorn. She could only just see that the strong force of the explosion threw them through the air. Then she felt hands grabbing her by her braid and arms, pulling her back into the cabin. It all went to fast for Lara and in a split second she was laying flat on her back, two pair of hands holding each of her arms.

She was circled by three humans and a human orc when suddenly another man appeared in her sight. He was Afro American, very huge and not happy. Lara as calm as always formed a thin taunting smile and focused her eyes at the man. The man did not waste any time, he hauled Lara up by her shirt shortly smiled back and then smashed his fist against Lara's temple, she was out in a flash.

"Women," he said "now let's go back to Russel, he would be very pleased to hear we've managed to cease the woman."

In one light move he lifted Lara on his shoulder and exited the cabin, the three other thugs were right behind him.

===

Aragorn was the first one to wake up after the explosion. The first thing that he thought of was Lara. He walked over to the cabin he had last seen her standing.

"Lara!"

He hoped she would still be there but actually he knew she wouldn't. Sauron's men must have taken her and what he feared was correct. Once he glared inside the cabin there was no one there. He looked on the floor and moved his finger over a few drips of blood, Lara's blood.

"They've got her."

He turned back to see how Gandalf and Legolas were doing. Legolas was already standing up and when he saw Aragorn's disappointed look he knew exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry Legolas."

Legolas nodded at his friend before he let his eyes fall on Gandalf. The old man was awake but barely able to stand on his feet.

"Gandalf…"

The two men offered Gandalf some help and with a little struggle he was only just able to stand up.

"I'll be fine, go find Lara, they must not get the ring."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked.

"Off course I am you fool, now go."

Carefully the two men let go of Gandalf and Gandalf quickly looked for some support from his staff.

"We'll find her." Aragorn said before he and Legolas hurried their way into the city.

Gandalf sighed and seated himself on the cold and stony surface of the old train station. "I'm getting too old for this." He said to himself and once again looked for his pipe and placed it in his mouth.

===

The first thing Lara felt when she regained consciousness was a splitting headache. She groaned and tried to sit up. When something held her back she opened her eyes more clearly and saw she was already sitting. Lara noticed she was tied against a pillar with her hands firmly tied above her head. She looked around to check her surroundings and saw she was in some sort of store house. There were pallets loaded with boxes, boxes that still had to be loaded and stallions were spread around the room. Some were still empty but most were occupied with the same boxes as the ones on the pallets. Lara could only imagine what would be inside of those boxes.

Her eyes glanced up towards the bounds around her wrists and tried to see if she could break free from it. But when she twists her wrists a few times the ropes start to cut her and tell her it is impossible to break free from the ropes. Disappointed she let out a sigh and wondered how she would get herself out of this situation.

At these thoughts the door opened and the man who'd knocked her out entered together with another man Lara hadn't seen before. The man wore a tight tuxedo and a hat covered half of his face. Lara could only see his mouth and chin.

She watched the two men closely until they were only inches from Lara. Finally Lara could look the strange men in his eyes and was startled when his eyes turned black. This man is certainly not human, making her wonder what the other man is. When the tuxedo man removed a knife from his back nerves went down her spine. The fact that she was completely helpless and couldn't move an inch only made those nerves grow. Fortunately he only used the knife to cut her bounds. Lara rubbed her wrists and at the same time the strong man pushed Lara back on her feet. The tuxedo man held up his hand and Lara knew all to well why he did this.

"Give me the ring."

Lara focused her eyes on the man and did nothing more, she didn't say a word and she didn't move an inch. This resulted in a smack across her face from the strong man. He was strong but she wouldn't give in and only flinched at the painful force from his hand.

"I am not asking again, give me the ring."

Again Lara stayed silent and she already saw the other man lifting his hand for another slap, however the tuxedo man grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No Lucien, hitting her won't help."

The tuxedo man stepped in front of Lara and grabbed Lara by her jaw. He squeezed hard in it and lifted her head. Then he placed two fingers on her temple and turned his eyes black again. Lara started to feel dizzy and her muscles refused to work any longer. Then her vision went black, Lara started to get scared. Then somewhere in the distance she saw fire, yes there was a small light. But when she saw where the light came from she got scared.

_"__Lara__…__Lara__…give the ring to __Mr__Russel__…he'll make sure it stays safe."_

_Sauron's eye was getting closer and __Lara__ couldn't get him out of her sight._

_"No…I…I can't…it's not safe…"_

_Sauron was getting closer._

_"Off course it's safe…__Russel__ is a good man…he'll make sure the ring ends in the right hands…"_

_Lara__ moved her hand to her pocked and looked for the ring but she doubted._

_"Why is the ring not safe with me…?"_

_Sauron let out a burst of anger and __Lara__ almost burned herself from the flames that left his eye._

_"Hear me now, you will give the ring to __Russel__ and for ever you'll serve me…"_

_Suddenly Sauron disappeared…_

Quickly Lara put the ring back in her pocked, she opened her eyes and saw a complete different person in front of her. Half long brown hair, a small beard, a blue shirt, green pants and the chirugai, covered with blood, he was holding in his left hand told Lara one thing.__

"Kurtis?"__

She looked next to him and saw the reason why there was blood on his chirugai. Her two captors were lying on the ground both unable to use their heads anymore. Not what you call a pretty sight.__

"Hello Lara, in trouble again?"__

Before she could answer Lara suddenly collapsed, Kurtis could only just catch her. Whatever just happened to her, it had taken a lot of her energy.__

"Wow take it easy."__

Carefully he helped Lara on her feet again. Lara tried to clear her sight because right now she saw two Kurtis Trents.__

"You're alive?" she said a little croaky.__

Kurtis smiled at her "Off course I am, but I can't say the same about you." He paused shortly "But what did these two men want from you?"__

Lara let her hand move to her pocked and showed Kurtis the ring. He looked at it carefully and seconds later Lara put it back in her pocked.__

"It's even worse then Eckhardt, but how did you find me?"__

He nodded at Lucien "Mr Robot over here was asking around about a woman with you're inscriptions, I followed him and ended up here." __

"Then I guess a thanks would be at place."__

"You're welcome," for a moment he rubbed the back of his head "so…you're eh…staying anywhere?"__

A smile was aimed at Kurtis while she passes him and walks towards the door "Well Mr charming I'm staying at the old train station, could you give me a lift?"__

In a split second Kurtis had reached Lara and twirled with around with a key. The two laughed at each other and exited the storehouse.

**Enjoyed it? I'll make sure to hurry with the next chapter and let's see how jealous men and elves can get…. ****__**


	6. Pain, Arwen, Jealousy

**Mystique1515, Quick start reading, juicy jealousy straight ahead.**

**Froline el-Vasper, I'm glad you like my stories, I'll do my best to keep you satisfied!**

**Bluekrystal1, Thnx for the review, the cyber ice cream and the help. It's really appreciated. Now enjoy the next chappie! :) **

* * *

Legolas and Aragorn had returned to the station. There was no sign of Lara anymore. They were worried about her and about the faith of the ring. ****

"We should search again Aragorn, we must find her." Legolas said desperate.****

"And where should we search Legolas, she could be anywhere, there isn't a single lead we can follow."****

"I'm afraid Aragorn is right Legolas," Gandalf started "We should have faith in Lara and hope she will be able to find her way back."****

Legolas was confused "But why must we wait Gandalf, what if she gives them the ring, it means the end of earth!" ****

"I do not believe she has given them the ring, as the matter of fact I think she is coming towards us right now."****

Gandalf's words made the two men turn around. They saw a motorcycle coming closer. There was a man on it and behind him was a woman, that woman was Lara. The motorcycle stopped inches from the sorcerer and Lara immediately jumped off. ****

"Lara!" ****

Legolas was the first one to hug her and made sure never to let her go. However when Kurtis cleared his throat Lara let go of Legolas and decided to introduce him.****

"Hello boys, this is Kurtis, Kurtis this is Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas."****

Kurtis nodded at the three men and they all nodded back.****

"This is the young man you told me about Lara?" Gandalf asked her.****

"Yes Gandalf, this is him."****

Kurtis raised his eyebrow "Have you been telling things behind my back Lara?"

Lara smiled "Just the things that were true, like handsome, annoying, pain in the arse…"****

"Alright you've made you're point." He said irritated.****

"Thank you," Lara smiled "Gandalf, Kurtis can be of great help I'd love to have him with us all the way to Africa."****

Legolas and Kurtis both frowned. ****

"Eh, Lara, I'm not quite sure that's such a good idea, I don't want to stand in you're way."****

Gandalf held up his hand "You look strong and you helped Lara escaping, I see no reason why you would stand in our way, we could use all the help we can get."****

"I agree, "Aragorn said "it will not be easy once we're in Africa, an extra set of hands would be more the welcome, don't you agree Legolas."****

Legolas eyed his friend "I agree Aragorn." He replied, _as long as he stays far enough from __Lara_. ****

"Wonderful, I already explained everything on the way back here so he knows the situation."****

"That's good," Aragorn replied "All we have to do is wait for the helicopter to come and pick us up. He'll take us to Morocco." ****

"When will the heli come?" Lara asked.****

"Two hours." Aragorn replied. "I would use them to get some rest Lara."****

"Good idea Aragorn." Lara walked towards one of the cabins and motioned Kurtis to come with her. He followed her quickly and took a seat next to her once he was inside.****

"What's wrong Lara?" he asked.****

"You were gone Kurtis, vanished, you didn't leave a trail, you didn't come looking for me, what happened?"****

Kurtis frowned "I didn't come looking for you? What about you, you didn't bother to come for me."****

"I did come back for you, but you were gone, vanished as I already told you." Lara started to get a little bit angry. ****

"I couldn't wait too long, I was injured, Boaz had stabbed me, see."****

He lifted his shirt and showed a large scar on his back. Lara frowned and looked at it.****

"Nasty one." She said and the angry tone in her voice faded.****

"Absolutely, so I'm forgiven?"****

Lara smiled "You gave you're life for me, off course you are forgiven."****

Kurtis smiled back "So what have you been doing lately?"****

She slightly raises her shoulders "Well, the usual. Finding tombs, killing bad guys, saving the world, the same things I'm doing right now. How about you?"****

"Ha, me? You really don't want to know, I've spent most of my time here in France being bored, until now off course, I'm happy to see you again."****

He moved closer to her, letting his hand slide down her leg, much to his surprise she allowed this and moves her hand down his back. Their heads moved closer but stopped when their lips were only an inch away from each other. Time stopped, the world stopped moving, seconds went by before someone startled them.****

"Excuse me." A voice said.****

Immediately they let go of each other and eyed the person that disturbed their moment. It was Legolas.****

"Lara, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.****

She sighed and nodded at Kurtis, he understood and exited the cabin_. Did he shot me an angry look? Did I do something wrong?_ He thought and looked up his bike.****

"What's wrong Legolas?" Lara asked when Kurtis was out of sight.****

"Can you remember the men who took you?" he asked the tomb raider. ****

She felt her eyebrow rise at that question "yes, why do you ask?"****

"Was one of them a man in a tight tuxedo and a hat?" he asked instead of answering her question.****

"You know that man?" Lara asked.****

"Yes, Russel, he is the leader."****

"Was." Lara edited.****

"Was? What do you mean?"****

"I mean that Russel was the leader. Kurtis cut Russel's head with his chirugai."****

Legolas shakes his head "No Lara, Russel is immortal he cannot die, Kurtis only stole time by killing him."****

Suddenly Lara started trembling, once she noticed this she tried to stop it. Too late Legolas had already seen it happen.****

"Lara are you alright?"****

He moved closer to her placing her left hand between his warm hands. For a moment there was fear in her eyes but it faded as fast as it showed. "I...I'm alright, I guess."****

"You guess, Lara you are shaking like an old lady."****

Before he realized it Lara lashed at him, he received a hard strike against his temple and fell out of the cabin. The tomb raider's eyes went wide, the shaking increased and fear moved in her body. She pressed herself in a corner and lashed out with her hands in all kind of directions. ****

Legolas saw it happening "Gandalf, Aragorn!" he yelled and jumped back in the cabin.****

Kurtis followed Gandalf and Aragorn. Something was wrong with Lara and he had to be there to support her. Once arrived Legolas was trying to calm her down. Like some sort of idiot she was kicking out at him, screaming at him to stay away from her. What was happening to her, the ring? Was it really that powerful?****

"Legolas step aside, let Aragorn do this." Gandalf said.****

Immediately Legolas moved away and made space for Aragorn. Slowly Aragorn moved closer. He started to speak elfish, then his necklace started to glow.

* * *

****

_Lara...__Lara__Croft_****

_Lara__ was sure she heard a voice, but where was it coming from, there was nothing but darkness. She turned around once again, shocked by what come in her sight. She screamed and lashed out at the burning eye in front of her._****

_"Get away from me."_****

_She lashed out again but that eye stayed right where it was._****

_Lara__, come to me…"_****

_There was that voice again. It was a woman's voice, it came from behind her. But she couldn't turn, she couldn't move. _****

_"I…I can't…move…"_****

_The eye was causing this, she couldn't control a single muscle in her body._****

_"Yes you can __Lara__." The voice was so kind and gentle. "Follow the sound of my voice, close you're eyes and listen."_****

_Lara__ closed her eyes, and listened to the voice._****

_"This way __Lara__…"_****

_Lara tried to turn, it didn't work. She tried harder and slowly her legs started moving._****

_"Have faith __Lara__…" the woman said._****

_It worked, __Lara__ managed to turn around and then she took little steps forward. Still her muscles objected and she felt the eye pulling at her. 'No do not give in __Lara__, ignore the eye, concentrate on the woman's voice'. A burst of energy flew through her body and she increased her walking speed. She felt the strength of the eye fading, __Lara__ opened her eyes and soon a woman came into her vision._****

_It was a beautiful woman. Long, dark brown hair hung over her shoulders, a slight breeze caused it to twirl around, beautiful brown eyes looked at __Lara__ and a silk dress covered her body. She had a kind smile and held out her hand waiting for __Lara__ too take it. __Lara__ took it and suddenly a horrible screeching sound echoed through her ear. But then it was gone and all the sudden she was in a room. There was a bed, a table accompanied by a chair and a cupboard. Suddenly a breeze moved up, __Lara__ tried to see where it came from and saw a balcony. A hammock was hanging between two trees, with in it the woman. The woman stood from the hammock and walked towards __Lara__. She smiled kindly at __Lara_****

_"Hello __Lara__." She said once she stood only a meter from the tomb raider._****

_"Who are you?" __Lara__ asked._****

_"I am the light to keep you from darkness, I am Arwen."_****

_Arwen? Lara had heard that name before, yes now she remembers._****

_"Arwen, Aragorn's wife?"_****

_The smile on Arwen's face increased. "Yes, Aragorn asked for my help."_****

_Lara__ was confused "But how, I mean you're-"_****

_Arwen's hand moved towards the necklace around her neck. __Lara__ recognized it in an instant. Aragorn had the same necklace._****

_"Now wake up, you must continue __Lara__, you must keep faith you're doing perfect."_****

_Arwen faded from her view and soon the room around __Lara__ faded too. Now there was darkness again, but no eye, the eye was vanished._

* * *

****

"What's happening to her?" Kurtis asked.****

Lara had calmed down but she still was far away from the real world. Kurtis was worried about her. Aragorn was sitting next to her, eyes closed, hands holding those of Lara. He was speaking in a language Kurtis had never heard before. ****

"Hello, can anybody hear me?" Kurtis tried to get some attention and Legolas noticed that.****

"Be still human, let Aragorn do his work."****

"Be still, a woman I love very much is suffering and nobody wants to tell me what the fuck is going on!"****

Legolas pushed him outside "You won't help her if you keep yelling like that." He said.****

"Then tell me what's happening, stupid elf." Kurtis spat back.****

"What's the matter, can't you look inside her head anymore, can't you read her mind?"****

Kurtis was startled, how did Legolas know that.****

"Yes, that's right, I know everything about you and you're Lux Veritartis secrets."****

The blood in his veins started to boil, that stupid elf, Kurtis hated him from the fist time he saw him today. Legolas looked at him with entrust. First he didn't understand why and decided to let it flow over. But now he knows exactly why Legolas disgusts him and is has to be connected with Lara.****

"I don't have to look inside her head to see how she thinks of you, I already know she disgusts you, now wonder, who would love a man with pointy ears and long blonde hair."****

The eyes of the elf burned with fire, Legolas completely lost his self control and attacked Kurtis. Kurtis stood ready and waited for Legolas to strike. It never came that far, suddenly both men flew through the air and landed a few meters further on. Both a little stunned they looked up and saw the angry sorcerer standing in front of them.****

"You fools," Gandalf said "fighting over a woman who's suffering more then any other person on this planet." He shakes his head "Now get up."****

Kurtis was the first one to stand up but not a second later Legolas was back on his feet as well. Together they walked towards the sorcerer.****

"What would Lara think of you if she finds out you two have been fighting about her while she was in pain."****

He shakes his head again and turned to walk back to the Lara and Aragorn, then Aragorn's voice sounded.****

"Gandalf, she's awake."

* * *

****

**Well, that's it for now, hope I will be able to write the next chapter soon, please review!**


	7. A talk

**Samara taylor, It took a while but here is the next chapter, don't worry about me not writing, I will keep writing it just takes a while until I update, thnx for the review!**

**Mystique1515, Please don't do that chaking finger thing again, you scared me LOL! I won't tell you anything about Lara and her decisions for love you just have to hang on until the end:D Thnx for the review**

**Bluekrystal1, Ha I have a Kurtis / Lara fan and a Legolas / Lara fan. It's just great to confuse you about how Lara feels for the two men, but don't worry she will make a decision at the end of the story! Thnx for the review**

* * *

"I seem to make a habit of waking up in you're arms." The tomb raider said as Aragorn was the first one to appear in her view once her eyes opened.

Aragorn smiled at her "Don't get used to it, I don't want to make Arwen jealous."

Lara's eyes fell upon the necklace around his neck "I just met her, she's nice. You are lucky to have her."

Aragorn laughed at her again, he pulled her back on her feet. Lara started to get dizzy and found the hands of the strider grabbing hold of her. "Be careful Lara." He said and let go when he saw she found her balance back.

"I'll be fine, but thank you."

She paced outside the cabin and saw the three other men walking towards her, Gandalf smiled at her and as usual had his pipe resting between his lips, while both Kurtis and Legolas had concerned looks on their faces.

"Hello boys," her eyes fell upon on the dirt stains that were covering their clothes "what happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kurtis answered first.

"We practiced a little." Legolas answered.

Already she knew these two men were lying, simply because she knew they would never go practicing while Lara is in danger. Even so she decided not to ask about the real story behind those stains.

"I want to be alone for a moment."

The tomb raider tried to walk away from all the concerned people around her, but Legolas grabbed her arm. "Lara wait." Lara however pulled her arm free.

"Leave me alone." She said and walked away. Kurtis and Legolas tried to follow her but Gandalf stopped them.

"You heard her, she needs some time for herself."

The two men sighed and watched their friend walk in the distance.

"Aragorn, keep you're eye on her, I don't want her to get caught again." Gandalf said.

The strider nodded and followed Lara on a fair distance. He knew she needed some time on her own, he won't disturb her and only watch her. But the tomb raider turned around and saw Aragorn following her. She sighed and noted that some time on her own is impossible, at least not until this is over.

"There is no possible way for my to get some privacy is there?" she asked as she walked towards the strider.

Aragorn laughed "I'm afraid not, the risk to get caught is too dangerous."

Lara folded her arms and let out another sigh "Then I'd rather spend my time alone with you then with Legolas and Kurtis." She narrowed her eyes "They've been fighting over me haven't they Aragorn?" she asked.

"I'm afraid they have, but Gandalf interfered in time."

"I hate it when men fight for me, I am nobody's property and can decide on my own who to love and who not."

"I have to say I've never seen Legolas act like that before, love has a strange affect on him."

"I must be very popular, already four men are in love with me."

"Four men?" he asked with questionable eyes.

"There are two other men you don't know, Terry Sheridan, but he's dead and Alex West."

"Did this Terry give up his life for you?" he asked.

"No, I was the one that killed him."

Lara saw Aragorn's eyes widen in surprise, Lara's words had confused him.

"You killed someone you loved?"

"It was only for five months and more bad then good. We were together in the Cradle of life, he wanted to take the box but I wouldn't let him, sadly he didn't want to leave the box and I was forced to shoot him, I had nightmares about it for a month, killing a person you love isn't that easy to live with."

Aragorn placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Lara, but what about the other man?" he asked.

"Yes, what about him." The thought about Alex forced her to pause for a moment "he is the perfect example of a heart breaker, he broke mine more then twice and what to think of all the women that came before me or after me."

"Sounds like you didn't have much luck with love yet."

"I receive all the love I need from Hillary and Bryce."

"You are lucky to have them."

"You are lucky to have Arwen."

These words made the strider laugh "I certainly am, she gave up her immortal life to be with me."

"That's what I call true love."

Something she had never felt for a man yet. Even though she feels comfortable with Legolas, something inside her tells he is not the one she's looking for, but he does give her warmth and he cares about her. Still she believes it's impossible to grow old with an elf, it's just not what she wants, it's not what her heart desires.

What her heart desires is a man that accepts her for who she is, a man that doesn't betray her or hurt her. A simple normal man that understands her, a man with only one power, the power to love. Is Kurtis a man like that, she doesn't know. He has secrets and powers, can she trust him? With trust she means love, can she trust him not to hurt her, not to break her heart. Off course she can't but that's something you can't do with any man, but normal men can't spit inside you're brain and find out things they aren't supposed to.

"Lara are you alright?"

It seemed Aragorn had noticed the tomb raider's thoughts were drifting away. His concerned eyes searched for Lara's, once their eyes met Lara smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the past."

"Don't worry Lara, you'll find the one when the time is right for it."

Lara shrugged "Probably when I'm aged and no longer do these dangerous things."

Lara made the strider laugh, she would almost think that Aragorn has a double personality. He's someone you can have a good talk with, he listens to what she has to say and shows his concerns at the time. But when he's at the battle field he shows no mercy and proves himself to be a worthy warrior.

"So, do you and Arwen have children."

His left eyebrow moved up as he was a little surprised by Lara's question, however he was more then willing to answer it.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." He paused shortly "We named the boy Boromir and the girl Anna."

Lara narrowed her eyes, Boromir…she was certain she knew where that name came from.

"Boromir? Wasn't that the,-"

"Yes." Aragorn cut her off "he was with the fellowship, Boromir gave his life for Frodo, I think he was a brave man and honored him to call my son after him. I always keep telling my son how special his name is."

"He must be very proud of his name then?" the tomb raider asked.

"O yes he is, and some day he will be a great warrior too and become the rightful person to follow me as a king."

"Who knows, if I get a boy some day I might call him Aragorn."

"If you do I will be flattered."

The two were disturbed when the sound of a helicopter was nearing. They looked up and saw it was the transportation they were waiting for. Legolas was motioning them it was alright. Lara and Aragorn walked back to the other three men. Both Legolas and Kurtis were completely ignored by Lara. She knew what they had done while she was struggling to stay alive. Right now it was best for her and them to stay as far away from each other as possible. She hopped into the helicopter and seated herself next to Gandalf. As always the sorcerer wore a large smile and his pipe rested in his hand. Lara smiled back at him and leaned backwards in her seat.

"Hello Lady Croft."

She was startled, it wasn't Gandalf's voice she heard, it came from the cockpit. She turned to see who it was and sighed when a familiar face showed in her sight.

"Mr Van Helsing, such an unpleasant surprise."

"I know, I'm happy to see you too."

He smiled evily at her for a moment and then turned back around. He waited till everyone had entered the copter and then took it back into the air.

* * *

He always hates it when it happens and the man who did this to him will pay for it. Even though he is immortal it still hurts when he so called dies. And that's not all, he needs Lucien and Lucien isn't immortal. So for the third time this year Russell had healed the Afro American. Right now they were on their way to his private airport, there he has three copters and two planes ready to take off to Africa. He will take as many orcs and fighters with him to Africa but fortunately he has plenty of more men once their in Africa. 

Too bad he was unable to get the ring from the woman, he did have a chance to look inside her head though. Memories were the most thing he found. One memory would be useful to him. She already had been to the cradle of life once, strange that he didn't know that yet. But she had killed enemies there, three men but especially one of them had taken his attention. Terry Sheridan, he was her lover but she was forced to kill him. He could make good use of this man, once their close enough to the cradle of life he might be able to bring this Sheridan back to life, his soul must still be lingering there.

Russell smirked as his limo stopped, they had reached the airport. He exited the car and was awaited by Lucien, Lucien kindly nodded at him and closed the door to the limo once Russell was out.

"You might be pleased to know that our troops in Africa are ready sir."

"That's good news Lucien, you did a good job, but not waste any more time in this forsaken country and leave." The demon paced towards his private jet, Lucien followed him inside. One by one the planes and copters started to leave the airport.

**Please keep reviewing!!! **


	8. The beginning of the end

_Mystique, First of all, my apologies for the long waiting. Second of all thanks again for the review. Terry is a cute guy and a better looker then Alex, but the Terry Lara will meet is not a nice Terry. Enjoy the next chapter._

_Bluekrystal, For u too first an apology for the long waiting. I'm glad u liked the moments between Lara and Aragorn, there is this tension between them but it has nothing to do with love. Anyway thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter._

---

Chapter 8, The beginning of the end.

Once the friends had arrived in Africa, Lara had advised them to go to the tribe where Kosa came from, Lara had asked for this because Kosa might be willing to help and because it had been a while since the last time they saw each other. The journey to Kosa was long and quiet, a little too quite if it came to Aragorn. He was right, there wasn't a single orc on their path to Kosa, that means that they must be planning an attack.

"Lara! Good to see you again."

Kosa came running at her and wrapped his arms around Lara to give her a good hug. Lara grunted and immediately pulled herself free.

"Kosa, to what do I earn you're enthusiasm?" the tomb raider asked.

"To nothing Lara, it's just wonderful to see you again." His eyes ran over her body, it had nothing to do with the lust of her beauty, just to see if she is ok. "You look horrible."

"Thank you for reminding me Kosa." She replied sarcastic and stepped aside to introduce her friends.

"Kosa, these are my friends, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Kurtis."

Kosa nodded at them, then a throat clearing sound came from behind Lara. Lara turned and saw Van Helsing standing behind her.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he said.

"Off course not, you're not my friend, you would fall under the category, annoying people." She turned to Kosa "And this is Van Helsing, an annoying man."

"Ha-ha, very funny Croft." Van Helsing said.

"Lara, please come forward, the head of my tribe wants to talk with you."

Kosa showed Lara into a tent. Once she and Kosa were inside, guards stepped in front of the entrance, preventing anyone else from entering the tent. A very short old man stood in front of Lara, his grey hair covering his head and chin. To show her respect Lara kindly bowed to the man, the man nodded back and told Lara to sit down with a gesture from his head. Once Lara was seated the man started talking and Kosa translated it for Lara.

"He thinks it is brave what you're doing, he also can see the ring is hurting your soul so it is important that it will be destroyed as quickly as possible, he is willing to help you with that."

"Thank you." Lara said and Kosa didn't even have to translate it as the man understood what Lara's words meant.

The man started talking again, at the same time Kosa translated.

"Today we rest, tomorrow he will give you all our men to guide you to the Cradle of life." Kosa paused shortly as the man offered Lara a cup of warm liquid. "This is our herbal tea, it will bring peace in you're mind, it tastes quite bad but it's good for you Lara."

Lara accepted it, she smelt at it and immediately pulled her head back.

"What are you trying to do to me Kosa, kill me? This smells horrible."

"Just drink it Lara, it will really help."

Lara hesitated a little more but then she took the tea. Her face turned white in disgust and she was relieved when the taste of the tea was completely gone.

"That was horrible." She said.

Kosa laughed "Come, let me show you to you're tent." He bowed towards the village head, Lara did the same and then she followed Kosa outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lara woke up when she felt someone tugging at her leg, her eyes opened and were locked on those of Gandalf.

"Come Lara, it is time to go."

Lara nodded and removed the sheets from her. She was happy to have spend the night without nightmares and horrors, the herbal tea really worked. She strapped her gun belt around her waist, tied her boots and exited the tent.

Outside the men from Kosa's tribe were already waiting to leave. It had to be around a hundred men, could be a little more or less. But still Lara believed it was not enough to fight the orcs. It doesn't mean they don't stand a chance, Lara has been in situations like this before.

"Ready?" Kurtis asked as he stepped next to her.

"I am, let's do this." she replied.

Kosa joined her on the other side, he nodded at Lara and then ordered the men from his tribe to start moving. Lara was shocked to see him carrying a shield, a spear and a sword.

"I never knew you liked to fight." She said to the tall African.

"For cases as important as this one, I do."

The tomb raider smiled "See Kurtis, another man that's willing to die for me."

"What is that supposed to mean, that I am not willing to give my life for you?"

"No…" Lara replied "That's what you make of it, I'm just telling you that a lot of men are willing to die for me."

Kurtis threw his hands up "Damn it Croft, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes." He said desperate and made both Lara and Kosa laugh at his words.

They were traveling fast, which was mostly Aragorn's and Legolas doing. They told Kosa that he should inform his men there are no breaks allowed, that way they'll loose time, and time is valuable right now.

Van Helsing was ahead of the group, looking for a sign of the orcs. It was important they could make it to the valley in one piece. From there on they could stall time and block the only road to the cradle of life, while Lara can make her way to it and destroy the ring. It was all theory, still not certain if it will work but it was their only possible way off succeeding.

The end of the day was nearing, in the distance Lara could already see the valley. Just another half an hour walking and they'll arrive at the valley. Lara had found her way next to Aragorn now and they had been talking about his children and Bryce and Hillary. Lara turned around when she heard someone nearing on a horse. It was Van Helsing and he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Aragorn, increase the walking speed, there is a complete horde of orcs gaining on us."

Suddenly the ground under their feet started trembling.

Lara hurried back up the hill as Aragorn and Gandalf followed her. When they reached the top Lara's eyes went wide in surprise. It must be thousands of them, the horizon was filled with orcs and humans. She could feel fear leap into her body but did her best to suppress it.

"We should hurry." Aragorn said and immediately they ran back down the hill.

"Kosa tell your men to start running." Lara said as she passed the African.

Everyone started running, all they had to do was reach the valley, then they might stand with in a chance.

---

Darkness…nothing but darkness…he was trapped between heaven and hell. It was all her fault, Croft, she made him suffer like that. But one day he'll come out of this nightmare and he will get his revenge.

"What the…"

Was he seeing things, or was all the time in this darkness making him crazy. He narrowed his eyes, light, there was light and it was getting brighter and brighter. Soon there was a flash and seconds later Terry was standing in front of the Cradle of Life.

"Bloody hell." He said.

He looked around, it all felt so real, Terry moved his hands over his body.

"What happened?" he said and strangely enough he received an answer.

"I brought you back to life." A male voice from behind him said.

Terry turned around and looked at a middle aged man, dressed in a press suit. It didn't combine that good with the environment.

"You brought me back to life?" Terry asked in his Scottish accent. "How the bloody hell is that possible?"

The man smiled "My name is Russel, a demon who serves the lord Sauron."

"I really must be going crazy." Terry said as he didn't understand a word the man said.

"No Mr Sheridan, this is all very real and I brought you back because I want to ask you to do me a favor."

This Terry did understand "A favor? Go on."

"As we speak a certain person is on her way to the Cradle of Life to destroy something that is really important to me, I want you to stop her and kill her."

Terry smiled "Croft…" He said but he looked up again and his smile faded. "But if she wants to destroy something it means it is a danger to the world, what is it?"

Russell started to get angry "Mr Sheridan, all you have to do is kill Lady Croft, just as you desire, you need not know anymore. If that is not enough for you I can easily put you back to death."

Terry started laughing "Take it easy my friend, there's only one thing I want to know, what will happen to me after I killed Croft?"

"You'll be granted an immortal life." He left the part where Terry will be forced to serve the Lord Sauron out of it.

"Okay, that's fair enough, when will Croft arrive here?" he asked.

"Soon." Russell answered and then shimmered out of Terry's sight.

Finally, after all these days of torment, he can get his revenge on Croft. He will enjoy this and makes sure Lara's end will be slowly and painful.

---

_Please keep reviewing and stick with me till the end._


	9. Into the belly of the beast

_Mystique, I'm glad ur glued to the story and this time you didn't have to wait too long for the next installment and the end is very close, just one or two chapters and then I'm finished. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and thanks again for ur review!_

_Samara, thank you for ur review. This time it wasn't as long waiting as the last…right? Now enjoy the next chapter, hope you like it._

_-_

Chapter 9, Into the belly of the beast.

With arrows flying over their heads they had reached the valley. A hand reached for Lara's shoulder. Lara looked up and saw Legolas standing in front of her.

"Lara you have to go." He said.

"I know, don't get yourself killed Legolas." The tomb raider replied as she removed his hand from her shoulder.

And off course just as she said this an arrow flew by his head and missed him for only an inch.

"Don't worry Lara, you know me." The elf replied sarcastic.

Aragorn joined them "Lara you must go now…"

Another arrow missed them by an inch

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

She gave the battlefield one final look and then she hurried in to the valley. With the cries of the falling men from Kosa's tribe echoing in her ears she left what was behind her and entered the valley to get to the Cradle of Life.

She could still remember like it happened yesterday. Shaun who kept pushing and nagging at her to keep walking and Reiss getting more nervous with every step they got closer to the box. Lara was glad it all ended in her advantage, except that she had to kill Terry. It was not something she had enjoyed. Why did he had to be so selfish, why was he insisting in taking that bloody box with him. If he'd just put the box back he would have been alive and who knows what else might have happened between them.

After two hours traveling Lara had reached the open surface that leads to the cradle of life. She wondered what happened to Kosa and all her other friends, had they already won, or where they still fighting? What she wanted to do most is go back and help, Lara knew that was not an option right now. She had to focus on destroying the ring. But it seemed that with every step she came closer to the Cradle of Life the ring sucked all of her energy away. The tomb raider was getting tired and a splitting head had been bothering her from the moment they left Kosa's tribe.

Suddenly Lara stopped walking, she saw someone standing at the entrance of the Cradle. The tomb raider flickered with her eyes, she looked again but this time there was no one standing there.

"Now I'm already seeing things." Lara muttered in herself.

She continued her path to the entrance. Fortunately the shadow guardians won't bother her this time. All she had to do was walk inside the Cradle of Life, find her way to the acid and toss the ring inside. It almost sounded too easy and actually it had been too easy.

"Lara…"

At the sound of her name Lara turned around. There was no one there.

"Bugger…I'm getting nuts…"

For a moment she closed her eyes, something she immediately regretted as the eye of Sauron came in her sight. It scared her and immediately she opened her eyes again. But that scared her even more when a man stood in front of her. Lara couldn't hold back a scream from surprise when she recognized the man that was standing in front of her.

"Terry…?" she said confused.

"In real flesh and blood Croft…"

Lara found it hard to believe, she wanted to touch him and find out for herself, but something stopped her from doing just that. Actually she didn't know what to do, Lara just stood there, her eyes locked on the Scot in front of her. She killed him, a bullet right in his heart, but now he was standing in front of her smiling on a way that brought shivers down her spine.

"What's the matter Croft, did you loose your tongue?" he asked as he started pacing around her. "Such a coincidence that I happen to walk into you."

"Something tells me that isn't a good thing." Lara replied.

Terry kept circling around her "Oh but it is, for me then." Suddenly he lashed out at Lara.

As it was too late for her to react on it, Lara felt Terry's fist connect with her cheek. The strong force threw her on the cold ground. In a reflex Lara wanted to reach for her guns but when her hands reached for the holsters, she found out that they were not on their place. She looked up and saw Terry holding one of her guns while the other one was tugged behind his belt. How was that possible, when had he managed to steal them from her? Was it when he kept circling around her, she didn't know, she was too tired to know and that was probably it. The ring was taking so much of her energy that she can hardly notice all the other things that's happening around her.

Terry fired a few shots, Lara crawled back as the bullets landed inches from her feet. She knew he missed her on purpose, even worse she knew he was playing with her. Terry noticed that Lara's mind is broken, torn apart, he knows that the Lara that's lying in front of him is not the same Lara when they kept Pandora's box away from Reiss. But there was still a question unanswered, how on earth is it possible for Terry to be alive. It had to be Sauron's doing, what it is that he had done she does not know, but she knew he had something to do with the man that's standing in front of her.

He fired a few more rounds until the gun was empty then he tossed the gun aside and reached for the other one. By doing this he gave Lara just enough time to stand up and lunge at him before he could reach for the other gun. Before he knew Lara landed on top of him and threw him down into the Cradle of Life. When they connected with the rocky surface it was Lara who landed on her back with Terry on top of her. He grabbed Lara by her throat and moved his head closer.

"Not a very wise thing to do…Croft."

His hand was pressing hard on her windpipe but he held back and made sure Lara wouldn't choke. And because he held back he gave Lara the opportunity to place her knee in his groin. Terry cried out in pain while Lara pushed him of her. She looked around for her gun and was happy to find it a few meters away from her. While Terry still recovered from Lara's last attack she crawled to the gun, once she had it she turned around ready to shoot the Scot once more. But when the gun moved up Terry already stood in front of her and smashed the gun out of her hand. Now the gun was out of range and she has to fight the former marine without any weapons. Something that always had been difficult for her. Lara seldom managed to win from Terry in a normal fight and now that she's physically broken it made her odds to win even smaller.

And by the look of the smile that was resting on his face Terry knew that as well. He walked towards her, which forced Lara to step back. She almost tripped over the rocks and was forced to a halt when Lara's back connected with cold rocks from the wall behind her.

"Oops…" Terry said sarcastic.

Immediately his hand reached for her throat and this time he did cut of the air from her windpipe. Lara gauged for air.

"Terry…please…"

"Yes beg, beg!" he was only enjoying this.

Lara moved her hands to his hand, the hand that was preventing her from breathing. She didn't know what to do. For the first time of her life Lara was out of ideas. There was no strength left to break free from Terry's strong grip, her mind was too much poisoned to come up with an escape plan. She could do nothing but wait for darkness to fall. _No Lara don't give up_, she told herself. The ring has to be destroyed no matter what, but how could she break free…how…her eyes closed and Lara saw Sauron's eye nearing, ready to take her life away and she was just about to accept it when suddenly air was running back into her lungs. Immediately Lara shot her eyes open.

Terry had removed his hand from her throat. Lara looked at him and was a little confused. He just stood there, his lips where slightly trembling. He was gauging, ready to speak the words he wanted to say, but it couldn't come out, something stopped him and blood started to drip from his mouth. Lara's eyes fell down and landed on his stomach. The bloody tip of a sword was coming out of his stomach. Now it all made sense to Lara. Someone had killed Terry before he could kill her and when Terry collapsed on his knees Lara saw who.

"Aragorn…" she said softly.

Aragorn smiled at her as he ripped his sword out of Terry's body. Lara threw herself into his arms. She'd never been so happy to see him. Aragorn drew her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked Lara as he looked at her to see if she has any injuries.

"I am now." She said, again showing him how glad she is that he showed up. "What happened? Did we win?" she asked.

"No, not yet. They are still fighting. Gandalf told me to watch your back and obviously it was a wise decision."

Lara let out a sigh and seated herself on the cold rocks.

"Aragorn, I'm so tired, the ring is killing me."

The strider immediately pulled her up.

"You must not give up Lara, here, wear this it will protect you." The necklace that was given to him by Arwen was placed around her neck. "Now come and find the acid before we have anymore unexpected visits.

The tomb raider moved her hand over the necklace. For a moment in started shining but soon the light faded.

"Thank you Aragorn, for having so much faith in me."

Aragorn smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You are most welcome Tomb raider, now come."

After about fifteen minutes they stood on the bridge above the acid.

"There it is Aragorn." Lara said.

And when she reached for her pocket to get the ring two men emerged in front of them. Russel accompanied with Lucien. But Lara hadn't even time to notice that as Lucien forcefully jammed his sword right into Lara's stomach.

The tomb raider dropped on her knees and felt coldness and darkness dragging her out of reality.

-

_Wow I updated quick this time didn't I? Well please keep reviewing cause maybe the next chapter can be the last one… _


	10. Destroy it or keep it

Mystique, Haha a left you hanging on a cliffy, evil me huh? It was not my intension to get sexual intension between Aragorn and Lara, just a good friendship that's all. Anyway enjoy the next chapter, I hope u like it and thanks again for ur review.

Chapter 10, destroy it or keep it.

Pain…nothing but pain…she couldn't stop it…it was taking over. Sauron eye was nearing, she could feel the fire burning at her skin. Fear took over, fear of dying…she had lost, they were so close and now she had lost.

"Lara…" she heard a voice say.

At first she feared it was Sauron but when the voice called for her again she noticed it was a kind and gentle voice, coming from a woman. The woman started humming.

"Lara…do not be afraid…do not give in with death..."

She recognized the voice, it was Arwen.

"Arwen…?"

"Yes Lara, I am here to protect you from Sauron, you must fight, you cannot give up now."

"But everything hurts, there's so much pain."

"Fight the pain Lara, fight it, you've never given up before, why give up now?"

"There's too much pain Arwen."

"Lara look at me…"

She wanted to but Sauron tried to pull her away.

_I see everything, I hear everything….join me Lara…serve me…_

"Don't listen to him Lara, listen to your heart…"

All these voices, all this pain…Lara had the feeling she was becoming crazy. In her entire life she had never felt like this before. All these words, the pain in her head. She was confused and hurt.

"Think of Kurtis and Legolas, what is to become of them…their faith depends on you Lara…look at me…"

The pain in her head increased, Sauron's voice sounded again.

_Serve me Lara…be my slave…_

Her head felt like it would explode…the pain was too much to bare…

"No!" she yelled.

Suddenly the burning fire on her skin faded and the throbbing in her head was fading too. Lara finally had the guts to look up, to look at Arwen. She looked so peaceful, so kind.

"Hello Lara…"

"I'm dead aren't I?" the tomb raider asked.

"No," Arwen replied "your lost, find your way back Lara and destroy the ring."

"How can I go back, someone stabbed me in my stomach?"

"Yes, but you are not dead, you are protected by the elves, remember the necklace Aragorn gave you?"

Lara moved her hand to the necklace, suddenly a sharp light moved up forcing Lara to close her eyes. The light faded and Lara opened her eyes again. Lara saw she was back in reality. Immediately there was a horrible pain in her stomach. Lara gasped for air, her eyes scanned the room and she saw Aragorn fighting a man, a closer look at the man made Lara recognize him. It was the same man that tried to take the ring from her a few days ago.

Aragorn was loosing the fight, Lara wanted to help him but she knew she has to destroy the ring and if that means sacrificing his life for thousands of others there was no other choice, even though it hurts a lot to make such a decision.

Lara tried to get back on her feet, it hurt but she did her best to put the pain aside. Suddenly she was on her feet much faster then she had imagined, someone pulled her up by her shirt. The tomb raider grunted from the pain it caused in her stomach.

"Give me the ring you stupid English brat."

The tomb raider looked into the eyes of Lucien, immediately her eyes filled with fear.

"No." she managed to say through all the pain.

"I guess I'll kill you then, if the barer dies the killer can take the ring."

Lucien grabbed Lara by her throat and started to choke her. Lara started to gauge for air, her hands tried to pull his arms away, but the large amount of blood she had lost had made her weak and she was unable to break free.

Again darkness started to near her, but then the necklace around her neck started glowing, Lara felt another burst of energy going through her body. Her eyes shot open and she looked Lucien straight in his eyes. At that same moment, Lucien grunted from pain and his eyes widened in surprise. He let go of Lara and fell down with his stomach on the ground. In his back there was a weapon Lara recognized immediately, Kurtis's chirugai.

Kurtis had already crawled beside her.

"Lara, are you alright?"

Lara scanned the room and saw Aragorn was still fighting the demon and things were not looking good.

"I'll be fine Kurtis, please help Aragorn." She replied as she slowly tried to crawl back on her feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…go help him." This time she pushed him away from her.

Kurtis nodded and turned to Lucien's body, he removed his chirugai from the dead body and turned to help Aragorn defeat the demon. Lara reached into her pocked and pulled out the ring.

"No!" she heard the demon yell.

Lara turned and saw the demon pushed Aragorn aside to come after her. But fortunately Kurtis crossed his path and delivered a strong right hook at the Demon's face.

Her eyes turned to the ring, it was shining and she could see the markings burning. Inside her head she could hear Sauron talking to her, trying to make her crazy, but it all didn't bother her. Lara just kept staring at the ring. What if she just keeps it for her self, add it to her collection. She had been through so much, why couldn't she keep this as a reward, her prize.

_Yes, Lara, keep it, keep it for yourself…_

Sauron's voice was giving her a headache. She shakes her head and tried to clear of all the pain that was floating inside. The ring will go into on of her secret rooms in the manor, safe from everyone else, it wouldn't be that bad, would it.

"Lara, think of your friends, what is to become of them. Look at Aragorn and Kurtis, they are fighting for you." It was Arwen's voice again. "Destroy the ring."

All the voices in her head were making her crazy, Lara didn't know what to do.

_No Lara, keep it._

"Destroy it."

_Keep it_

"Destroy it."

_Keep it…_

"Stop!" Lara yelled. But the voices just continued talking. Lara was in a trance, she didn't know what to do. Her eyes just kept staring at the ring, when suddenly another voice sounded, one that she hadn't heard before. Lara looked up and saw a short man standing in front of her. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes, it was a Halfling.

"I know how you feel Lara."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Frodo, I was the former barer of the ring."

"Frodo?"

"Yes Lara, I know what you are going through. The pain in your head, the weight of your body. You're tired and the one thing you'd love to do most is close your eyes and never wake up again, but that is not the solution."

The tomb raider dropped on her knees, her vision was getting woozy, the cause of it was the bloody wound in her stomach.

"Why not, why can't I just close my eyes and never wake up again."

"Because the pain will only get worse then, you will serve Sauron and feel pain you have never felt in you entire life."

Frodo paced forward and placed his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand lifted her head up.

"Lara if you want all of this to be over, you must throw the ring into the acid, only then the pain will fade and Sauron will not poison you mind anymore, you must believe me Lara…"

Two pair of brown eyes were locked on each other, then Lara's eyes turned back to the ring. She sighed and did her best to get back on her feet. Frodo tried to help her, even though she was almost twice his size. Together they walked to the edge of the bridge. She gave Frodo one more look. He nodded at her, Lara nodded back and then looked back at the ring and said.

"To see a world in a grain of sand and a heaven in a wild flower. Hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour."

Then the ring slid down her hand and flew down into the acid. Not long after that Lara heard the demon scream in pain. But everything that happened from that moment was something Lara did not know as she collapsed to her knees. Freedom was entering her mind and body. No more voices, she was free. Free to die, because she knows that the wound in her stomach was deadly. She had lost too much blood, she knew it. For the first time in days there was no darkness when she closed her eyes, only light. White light and jasmine, she was on her way to see her father and mother again.

-

_Just one more chapter after this one, but I decided to leave an evil cliffie behind for one more time, but I'll promise not to let you wait to long! _


	11. There is only one man who truly understa...

_Faith, Hey its good to see you are reading my other stories too. Evil cliffy huh, well here's the last chappie and I hope u survived the waiting. This is another story I finished, now I only have two more to go. Thanks for ur support Faith!_

_Mystique, Thank you for the applause, maybe at the end you can give me a standing ovation….haha just kidding. Don't worry about the cliffies thee will be no more cliffies in this story cause this is the last chapter. For now I am not planning to write another TR / LOTR crossover, I have two more stories to finish and that's what I want first. Even so, thank you so much for supporting me during the entire story!_

Chapter 11, There is only one man who truly understands Lara Croft.

All she managed to see was her mother's smile, then the scent of jasmine faded. Lara opened her eyes, looking up at a beige colored ceiling. Her eyes scanned more of the room and Lara started to recognize it. It was her room, the bed she was lying in was her bed, the window she was looking through was her window, the butler that was standing on the left side of her bed was…

"Hillary…?"

The butler only smiled.

"I'm not dead?"

Lara moved her shirt up and looked at her stomach. The stab wound she had there was gone, only a scar was still visible. Confused she looked at her butler, but Hillary raised his shoulders and seemed to be just as confused as he is.

"No Lara thank god you're not dead."

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost a week now."

"Bugger…I need some tea."

Hillary already was on his way to get her some tea.

"No Hilly, I'll get it myself." Lara objected.

"Lara you need to rest, I'd be more then willing to get you some tea."

Again Lara objected "I'll be fine Hillary." She said as she slowly stepped out of bed,

In her pajama's she walked out of her room. Hillary held out his arm, Lara accepted it for some support. Together they walked downstairs. Lara's eyes widened in surprise, right there in the hallway all of her friends were waiting for her.

Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Van Helsing, Kurtis, Kosa, even Frodo and Arwen were present and off course Bryce had already thrown himself into Lara's arms.

"Bloody hell Lara, its good to see you again."

He was making it hard for her to breathe and Lara immediately pushed him away…gently.

"It's good to see you again too Bryce," Lara looked up "all of you."

"It's good to see you too Lara." Gandalf said.

As usual his smile was occupied with his pipe.

"Thank you Gandalf, but there is one thing that's bothering me."

Arwen immediately stepped forward.

"Elfan healing Lara, I managed to heal the wound for about eighty percent, I'm afraid I can't do anything about the scar."

Lara smiled "That's okay Arwen I already have a collection so another one doesn't bother me."

Hillary cleared his throat. "So, are you all staying for dinner?" he asked.

Lara did her best to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm afraid we have to go back, perhaps another time." Gandalf said.

"I understand Gandalf."

Arwen paced towards Lara, in her hand she was holding the same necklace Aragorn was wearing. Arwen put the necklace around Lara's neck.

"If you go on an adventure again, wear this necklace, Aragorn and I will watch over you."

Lara smiled and together the women shared a short hug.

"Thank you Arwen."

Aragorn was right behind Arwen and took Lara in a firm hug after Arwen stepped aside.

"I'll miss you Aragorn, you've been a wonderful friend."

The strider smiled at her.

"Don't worry Lara, as long as you wear that necklace, I will always watch over you."

"Then I'll always wear it." Lara replied with a wink.

Aragorn stepped back to his wife and offered some space for Gandalf. Gandalf placed his hands on Lara's shoulders, she already saw a smile that was trying to find its way through his beard.

"You too have been a great friend Gandalf." Lara said.

"It was a real pleasure to have been at your side Lara Croft, as a warrior and as a friend, I hope our next meeting will be in much better conditions."

Lara wrapped herself around the sorcerer and gave him one last hug.

"Are you all leaving?" Lara asked

As an answer Frodo and Legolas paced forward.

"Just us." Frodo said. "If you keep having nightmares don't wait to ask for my help…I am the only one who knows exactly what you're going through."

Lara smiled at the Halfling. "Don't worry Frodo, I will." She said and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Lara…"

It was Legolas.

Immediately Gandalf cleared his throat and motioned everyone out of the living room. Bryce didn't seem to take the hint. Hillary was kind enough to drag him out.

"What?" Bryce said confused.

"They need some space Bryce." The butler said and closed the door behind him.

Lara could have sworn she saw a very jealous look from Kurtis. No time to stand still by that as Legolas grabbed her hand.

"Lara, you can come with us if you like…"

The tomb raider managed to show him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Legolas, but I can't. Coming with you means I have to give up everything I hold dear in my life. Bryce, Hillary, adventuring, I just can't do that…"

Lara moved her hand to his cheek and moved his head up so that they can look each other in the eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I won't think of you, I will always think of you Legolas, you have won a place in my heart."

Her head moved forward to give him a small kiss on his cheek. Legolas barely managed to smile.

"So you've chosen for Kurtis then."

For a moment Lara could yell at him. His words made her angry from the inside but she pushed the anger aside.

"I've chosen for no one, not for you not for Kurtis not for anyone. I choose for freedom and the freedom I want in my life does not need a man to love, all I need is a good friend. And that Legolas are you as well as Kurtis."

The elf grabbed Lara's hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"If that is what you desire, I will be nothing more then a good friend Lara, even though my heart tells me different."

"Thank you for understanding Legolas." The tomb raider replied "now let's go back to the others."

Together they walked to the hallway, Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn and Arwen were already waiting for him.

"Legolas I'm afraid it is time to leave." Gandalf said.

"I know Gandalf." The elf replied and joined his friends.

Lara saw Legolas kept his eyes on her until there was a flash of light. Lara covered her eyes and when she noticed the light was gone she moved her hand away. There was no sign left of them anymore.

"Well, I think I just start making dinner." Hilary said and found his way to the kitchen.

"You don't mind us to stay Lara?" Kosa asked.

"As long as Mr Van Helsing can act like a gentleman I don't see why you can't stay."

Lara aimed a sarcastic look at Van Helsing.

"Haha very funny Lara…"

Lara smiled at him and turned to walk upstairs. She decided to get a good shower, its been a while since she last had one.

* * *

_Later that day, during dinner._

"You are a wonderful cook Hillary." Kosa said after they all had finished dinner.

"I have to agree." Van Helsing said.

"Thank you gentlemen." Hillary replied on his turn and started to empty the table.

"So Mr Van Helsing, are there more demons to fight in this world or was Mr Russel the last one."

Van Helsing leaned back in his seat and smiled "I'm afraid there are much more scumbags like Russel on the planet, it actually never stops, just like there will always be tombs to raid for you."

"Fortunately yes…"

"I heard you run into quite some demons yourself, maybe you should take me along sometimes." He joked.

"I'm afraid that is no option, I work alone and if I would take someone with me it most likely would not be you."

"I had the pleasure ones." Kurtis said.

"Me too." Kosa said as well.

Van Helsing narrowed his eyes at Lara.

"Something tells me you don't like me that much."

Lara raised her eyebrow "No, I don't like the type of man you are, arrogant, rude, that's just no way to treat a lady." She said sarcastic.

"Then start acting like a lady, maybe then I might be a nicer man."

This discussion could last for ever and Kurtis knew that, so to stop them he cleared his throat to get their attention. Lara turned her head to the Lux Veritartis member.

"Yes Kurtis?" The tomb raider said as her lips curled up in a smile.

"You sound like a married couple."

Both Lara and the demon hunter smirked at his words. For a few more seconds they looked at each other then Lara changed the subject.

"So Kosa, shall I have Shugrave fly you back to Africa?"

"I think I prefer a normal flight instead of Shugrave's way of traveling." He replied laughing.

"I think you made the right decision Kosa."

"Who's Shugrave?" Kurtis asked.

"Shugrave always brings Lara to far ends of the world." Bryce said "If you're American you don't want to meet him, after Alex West betrayed her Shugrave has sworn never to trust an American again."

"Bryce…" Lara said sounding a little bit angry.

The tech dove himself deeper into his seat and tried to apologize but Van Helsing cut him of.

"Who's Alex?" he asked.

"A long story which I am not going to tell you." Lara said and stood up from the table "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to do."

She didn't seem to happy with Bryce his words, Kurtis noticed this and followed Lara to the library. She had seated herself behind her desk, her feet crossed and resting on top of the desk. In her hand was a picture of Lara and her father, her fingers were slowly trailing over the picture. She noticed Kurtis entering but did not move her eyes from the picture.

"Lara…" Kurtis said softly.

"Yes Kurtis?" the tomb raider replied and finally removed her eyes from the picture.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like to talk about it Kurtis, I hate to bring back bad memories."

"So I've noticed…" the Lux Veritartis said.

He leaned forward on the desk and slowly slid the picture from her hands and replaced it by his hands.

"Lara I need to know what you feel for me."

The tomb raider locked her eyes on Kurtis, she knew he would ask this question sooner or later, it was best to tell him the truth.

"I care about you Kurtis, a lot. But just like I told Legolas, I've chosen for a life that has no space for love, only good friends and you are a good friend Kurtis, I'm sorry if I disappoint you but that's my decision."

The look in his eyes stayed the same and so did the grip of his hands. It seemed that he had already expected this answer and all he needed was Lara's confirmation.

"I respect your decision Lara, and I understand it. But it pains me if I stay here so I'm afraid I must go now.""

Lara let go of his hand and walked around the table. She gave Kurtis a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"I know Kurtis, but please remember that you can always ask me for help, that's what friends are for."

He smiled "I know Lara." He said "you take it easy for a while."

"I will, don't worry Kurtis."

"Alright…" he said as he walked to the exit of the library. "Goodbye Lara."

"Goodbye Kurtis." She replied and watched him disappear.

She sighed, maybe she did need someone to love in her life. But not an elf or someone from the Lux Veritartis. No, she knew where her heart truly belongs and it had hurt her a lot when Bryce mentioned his name during dinner. Maybe that's why Kurtis asked Lara about her feelings for him. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty because she still has feelings, as well for Kurtis as for Legolas. But it just didn't feel right to her, she needs a normal human being in her life. A man who understands who she is and even though it sounds almost unbelievable to her, she knew that one man was no one else then Alex West.

* * *

_Yep that's it, that's the end. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending. Maybe when I find time and when I finished my other stories, I might start a sequel to this one, but I can't promise you anything. _


End file.
